What Is Good, Really?
by phineas81707
Summary: Hilbert is going out into the world, accompanied by his hypercompetent sister, Hilda. But all is not well in the Unova region, for nefarious crooks known as Team Plasma are spreading a tad suspicious message. Who's behind it? And what is Hilda hiding...?
1. Grassside Girl

_I've brought three Pokémon. One Pokémon for the three of you. I hope you choose your partner well. Hilda says hi, and apologises for not being there when you get your starter._

_-J_

"So, where is she?" Cheren asked.

"I dunno. That's all that was in the letter…" Hilbert replied, tapping it thoughtfully. The gift box it came with was still on the table, unopened.

"Wait, she was mentioned in the letter? Bianca's gotten really bad…"

"Wait, you were talking about Bianca?" Hilbert looked surprised at that. He didn't know why Cheren was so keyed up about Bianca's absence. You'd think it would be her first time or something.

"Hi, guys! Sorry for the delay!" Bianca cheered, having arrived at last.

"Where have you been?" Cheren asked.

"Cheren, she's always late. Let's not go pointing fingers. Now, are we going to open the box or not?"

"Yes! Yes, of course we are!" Bianca cheered, about as excited as a child given coffee.

"What are you waiting for?" You could tell it was exciting. Cheren actually reacted. Hilbert opened the box, and picked up the three Poké Balls.

"Juniper sent the box to you. I think you should pick your partner first, Hilbert," Cheren stated. Hilbert nodded, and picked up his starter.

"Hm. Then I'll take this one," Bianca said.

"Hey! Oh never mind. I wanted this one, anyway," Cheren sighed. He moved to exit the room, but Bianca didn't.

"Hilbert! Let's battle!" she challenged.

"…Really?" both Hilbert and Cheren asked.

"Yes yes yes yes yes yes…"

"I think you'd better. Bianca's never going to blow off steam unless you fight."

_Hilbert is challenged by PKMN Trainer Bianca!_

_PKMN Trainer Bianca sent out Oshawott!_

_Go! Snivy!_

"All right… Oshawott, use a Tackle!"

"Snivy, dodge and use your own Tackle!"

Snivy chose not to, instead turning on his heel and elbowing the incoming Oshawott. Snivy switched back to face it, and Tackled it for real.

_Hilbert defeated PKMN Trainer Bianca!_

"Oooh…" Bianca sighed. Cheren shook his head. He had spent the battle idly fiddling with the box, and had pulled out three odd braces.

"These things are Battle Rings. They allow one to do battle without shouting verbal commands. Hilda mentioned it in a note attached to them, but must have forgotten to mention it proper… oh well," he explained, locking one on his wrist. Hilbert and Bianca followed suit, and Hilbert remembered seeing a similar brace on Hilda's wrist. He must not have realised its significance.

"Anyway, now that that's sorted, how about I try and fight?"

_Hilbert is challenged by PKMN Trainer Cheren!_

_PKMN Trainer Cheren sent out Tepig!_

_Go! Snivy!_

"Think you can handle another fight?" Hilbert asked.

_"__Sure thing I can, boy-Hilda."_

Snivy stepped to one side, allowing Tepig's Tackle to fly past. The instant it did, Snivy turned around, and used his own Tackle. Still in the momentum of his Tackle, Tepig couldn't counter the sudden threat from behind. Tepig was slammed into a corner of the room.

_Hilbert defeated PKMN Trainer Cheren!_

"Whoa. You definitely inherited the same genes as your sister."

* * *

That was the story of Hilbert's life. His sister, his sister, his sister. Hilda had joined the oddly named Grassside Girls, and from there became a battling prodigy. She rarely visited, but she left the small town of Nuvema chattering for weeks on end.

Although he himself was proud of Hilda's efforts, he had to admit she was talked about way too much.

* * *

"Hello there, Hilbert, Bianca, Cheren. Welcome to my laboratory!" Professor Juniper said. The three had come to visit Juniper as thanks for the three starters.

"Don't mention it," was her response. "Now, I have a request for the three of you, now that you have come of age. May you journey forth, and complete Pokédexes on behalf of my studies, and the studies of my colleagues scattered across the world?"

"OK, sure," Hilbert agreed.

"Very yes, definitely!" Bianca exclaimed.

"It would be my pleasure, Professor," Cheren nodded.

"Excellent. Well, enjoy your travels."

* * *

After a quick visit home, the three of us could commence our journey. We took our first steps onto Route 1, before seeing a familiar figure bent over in the grass.

"Um, excuse me, miss, but… hi?" Bianca was always the first to talk in a strange event. The girl turned.

"Bianca, Bianca, Bianca… is that any way to treat an old friend?" Hilda asked.

"Oh… Hilda? I'm sorry I didn't recognise you…"

"Don't worry, it's all good. First time you guys have seen me out of Grassside Girl uniform," Hilda explained.

"So… why are you out of uniform in the first place?"

"Graduated, bro! Top of the class, but I'm too old to stick around. Got myself an Oshawott, and then it's time to start the true journey." It's conversations like this where Hilda shines. As a human being, not just a goal to aspire to.

"Then why not join us? We could use the advice," Hilbert found himself saying.

"Stole the words right out of my mouth, little bro!" Hilda wrapped her legs around Hilbert's neck, and leaned over him. She unwrapped them just as quickly, and jumped off his shoulders into the grass.

"How did you do that?" Bianca asked.

"Hard work and determination! Now let's go! Route 1 ain't going to cross itself!"

* * *

"Wow… she's good… but I just can't keep up. See you around, guys!" Bianca said, before leaving the group.

"Yeah, Ditto. Sorry," Cheren agreed.

"Oh, darn. My scout leader was always warning me about this."

"I can follow you," Hilbert pointed out.

"Yeah, but you're like, me in a guy's body. Of course you can keep up."

"Attention, everyone!" a man called out. The entire courtyard of Accumula Town turned to face the preserve in which the speaker was standing on. The speaker was a man clad in grey, who was accompanied by six similarly-dressed figures. Only their faces were visible amongst the grey. Two flags, bearing a blue P on a black and white background, stood on either side.

"Silence! The honourable Ghetsis would like to host a speech! Silence for sir Ghetsis!" All voices dulled. Ghetsis stepped forward. His garment could pass muster as a chess rook.

"Thank you. Now, as this peon has told you, my name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that only the humans see this as truth?

"Pokémon are subject to the commands of Trainers... They cannot opt to disobey horrible commands… They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. Even the man living under a rock can tell you this much. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon?

"That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals. Then, we can truly understand what promise they hold! Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention. And I apologise for my little mook here."

Ghetsis bowed, and his minions packed up their equipment. The group left, guarding Ghetsis on all sides.

"What did ya think?" Hilda asked.

"If he's a Pokémon liberator, I graduated from the Fireside Girls Academy for Dance."

"I agree there, bro. Glad you can make that assumption. But let's ignore the messenger, and focus on the message."

"Uh… yeah, he did make a good point."

"He's certainly good at what he does. Makes you wonder, doesn't it?" Hilda left the statement unmade. Hilbert's eyes widened. Hilda nodded.

"Be on your guard, brother. Team Plasma is up to no good. I can feel it in my heart." Hilbert nodded. Hilda never called him brother. It was always bro.

"Um… hello?" a green haired man asked from behind them. His outfit was rather bland, and he wore a baseball cap. But he greatly resembled Ghetsis…

"What do you want?" Hilbert asked roughly.

"What was that for, little bro?" Hilda asked.

"No, no need. I get it all the time. I suppose something's happened?" the man asked.

"Yes. We saw some truly terrifying men. One of them looked a lot like you. Hilbert here has just never learned subtlety."

"HEY!" Hilbert objected.

"Kidding, little bro. But I'm right."

"Hm… well… how about a little spar? I'd like to see one like you on the field. Yes… one like you…"

_Hilda is challenged by PKMN Trainer N!_

_PKMN Trainer N sent out Purrloin!_

_Go! Samaur!_

Samaur the Oshawott soared into the air, and detached his shell. He flung it, swung around, and tossed the shell razor-fast into the Purrloin.

_Hilda defeated PKMN Trainer N!_

"Hilda. If that's your name. You show potential. Yes. I must mull this over."

**Well... Unova. Let's get this over with.**

**In all seriousness, in terms of my brainstorming, Unova One was always going to be a little behind. I literally have two notes on my notes page, one being Hilda being a Grassside Girl (It's not a typo, it's spelled with three 's'es), and a setup for Unova Two that's probably going unused. Fun.**

**Also, I'm on the fence about a future addition to Hilbert's team. In specifics, I think I have an idea for what I'm going to do, but...**

**Anyone who has played Pokemon Black and/or White to the final boss should know what I'm struggling with.**


	2. Friendly Trios

**Trainers, which Pokemon is the odd one out?**

**a) Roggenrola  
b) Woobat  
c) Drilbur**

Hilbert and Hilda ran along Route 2, hoping to get to Striaton City. However, the run was stopped by Bianca, who had finally caught up.

"Huff… huff… you guys are really… really fast… but I saw you fight the man with the green hair… can I… battle…?" Bianca asked, each pause punctuated by a heaving breath.

"Well, I'm OK with it as long as you're OK to not collapse part way through."

"I'll… I'll try…"

_Hilda is challenged by PKMN Trainer Bianca!_

_PKMN Trainer Bianca sent out Lillipup!_

_Go! Samaur!_

Samaur charged forward, spinning his shell around. He threw it up into the air. Lillipup charged, using a Tackle and sending Samaur heeling. The Razor Shell fell down at that moment, dealing its damage.

_PKMN Trainer Bianca sent out Oshawott!_

_Go! Snivy!_

Snivy crossed his arms, and charged. Oshawott playfully dodged, as Snivy flipped into a tree. Grabbing onto the branch with one of his long tendrils of vine, he swung across the tree and back again. Using the height, he sent a Vine Whip down at the Oshawott below. He landed on his feet.

_Hilda defeated PKMN Trainer Bianca!_

"I should've known… you'd be so strong… Hilda… Hilbert… treasure your sister… she's a good one…" Bianca said, before fainting.

"Ooh… Hilbert, little help?" Hilda asked, her arms already under Bianca's arms. Hilbert raised her legs, and together, they got Bianca to Striaton City.

* * *

"She'll be perfectly fine in a little while," the scientist Fennel said, having checked her over. "She just overexerted herself."

"Well, that's a relief."

"Anyway, welcome to Striaton City!"

"We know where we are, Fennel. Just where should we visit?" Hilbert asked. Fennel checked a clipboard unnecessarily.

"Go to the Dreamyard. There should be a little something there that will make the Gym challenge easier," she read aloud. Hilda looked at the clipboard.

"It's not on the thing," she whispered. "But we'll go anyway."

"That's the spirit. And Hilda? It's rude to look over people's shoulders."

* * *

"Um… hello! Are you one of the Grassside Girls?" a little girl asked in the appointed place. Hilda nodded, and took her hand.

"Thank you! I was looking for the girl named Hilda. I've heard she's a terror in battle and a saint out."

"Yeah, that sounds like my sister. Though I wouldn't call her a saint…" Hilbert said.

"Whatever. The Scoutmaster has asked me to give you these Pokémon two."

_Hilda received Pansear!_

_Hilbert received Panpour!_

"Thank you, little girl. I didn't know the Scoutmaster took such an interest in me…"

"Wait, you had a Scoutmaster?" Hilbert asked, attaching his Panpour's Poké Ball to his belt.

"Well, duh. The Scoutmaster was a… well… I don't know exactly what he was about. He was a very fun-loving fellow, alright, but apart from that… Well… I don't know what city he came from."

"Do you think we'll get to meet him?"

"I don't… I just…" Hilda kind of broke down. "Don't think about him. I've got too many questions about him to take any more!"

* * *

Hilbert led Hilda to a restaurant in Striaton. He ordered a nice, warm soup to restore Hilda's strength… and maybe a club sandwich for later. It was barely two minutes before a green-haired waiter had returned with both dishes.

"Welcome to our humble establishment. My name is Cilan, and I hope you are well."

"Thank you, Cilan. I am grateful for your fast service."

"We have heard of your girlfriend's plight, and we hope that she will return to her strength."

"Um… she's my sister."

"Of course she is. Well, you make sure she gets well, and then walk behind the curtain when you're ready. …And bring the sandwich. There are folks here who'd nick that given half the chance."

Cilan bowed, and left behind the indicated curtain. Hilbert picked up a spoon, and started to feed Hilda.

* * *

"Welcome to the Striaton City Gym!" a blue-haired man said triumphantly, bowing as they arrived in the room.

"Can I have the sandwich? Thanks," the third waiter, a red-haired one, said, nicking the sandwich right out of Hilbert's hands.

"Hey! Cilan, when you said make sure I take the sandwich with me, I didn't expect the waiter was the thief!" Hilbert complained.

"I didn't know, either. Chili, please do not steal the customer's food."

"But I'm just. So. Hungry! If you'd let me eat some of the food, I wouldn't need to steal!"

"Just order some, and then you wouldn't have to. I can't make exceptions because you're a waiter!" Cilan replied.

"…Anyway. We are the bickering brothers three! I am Cress, cool water trainer."

"I am Chili, fiery fire trainer!"

"And I am Cilan …grass trainer."

"So, who did you two start with?" Cress asked.

"I started with Snivy, and Hilda Oshawott," Hilbert established.

"…Just a minute." The three waiters huddled around in a corner, talking so fast Hilbert couldn't follow the conversation. Finally, the three turned back to Hilbert and Hilda.

"Sorry 'bout that. Anyway, we have decided to do something we haven't done before. How much Pokémon do you have?"

"Four."

"Perfect. A four against four. Now… I, Chili, will accept your challenge. Are you ready?"

_Hilbert is challenged by Leader Chili!_

_Leader Chili sent out Lillipup!_

_Go! Samaur!_

Samaur plied the Razor Shell from his chest, and closed his eyes.

_What? Samaur is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Samaur's blue fur rushed up and down along his body. A dark blue belt appeared at his waist, and two Razor Shells appeared at each hip. He grew a pair of whiskers and a crown of fur.

_Congratulations! Your Samaur evolved into Dewott!_

Samaur nodded, and threw the Razor Shell he was still holding. The Lillipup didn't stand a chance.

_Leader Chili sent out Pansage!_

Pansage used a Vine Whip, sending Samaur reeling. Samaur got up, and smirked. He charged with a Razor Shell, and avoided Pansage's Vine Whip… by entering his Fury Swipes. With a final Lick, Dewott had been taken down.

_Go! Bao!_

Bao simply spat out an Incinerate, making short work of the Pansage.

"That was fast."

_Leader Chili sent out Panpour!_

The Panpour beamed, using a Water Gun. Bao tried to work a Fury Swipes, but the second Water Gun came too quickly.

_Go! Snivy!_

Snivy planted his feet into the ground. Panpour's Water Gun attack connected, and the water fled into his ankles. Nodding superiorly, Snivy's Vine Whip's power was doubled by the nutrients, and Panpour was taken down.

_Leader Chili sent out Pansear!_

"A true Trainer wins with the partners he knows!"

Pansear smirked, and used an Incinerate. Snivy was rooted into the ground, and Pansear had all the time he needed to take Snivy down effectively.

_Go! Panpour!_

Panpour used a Water Gun of her own. Pansear met the beam with his Incinerate. The two attacks met in mid-air, until…

_Hilbert defeated Leader Chili!_

"Unbelievable. Incredible. That was spectacular! Cilan, Cress, this kind of battle only shows up once in a lifetime!"

"Oh great, now he'll never shut up about it," Cilan murmured.

"Before my brothers get out of hand, I would like to bestow upon you… the Trio Badge!"

_Hilbert received the Trio Badge!_

"And now… I'm sorry you had to see my brothers bicker. Leave, before you get driven crazy," Cress sighed.

* * *

"Greetings, Hilda," Cheren said, completely ignoring Hilbert.

"Hi to you too…" Hilbert muttered.

"So? What do you want?" Hilda asked.

"To battle, of course. I have always wondered what the challenge of facing you would be."

_Hilda is challenged by PKMN Trainer Cheren!_

_PKMN Trainer Cheren sent out Purrloin!_

_Go! Bao!_

Bao spat out an Incinerate attack, burning Purrloin, but not in the permanent sense. Purrloin attempted a Fury Swipes, but was out of luck: Bao had used his own Fury Swipes first.

_PKMN Trainer Cheren sent out Tepig!_

"We can't lose. Not against someone of your prestige!"

Bao used Incinerate, not as damage, but to burn the Oran Berry Tepig held. Tepig used a Tackle powerful enough to take his revenge.

_Go! Samaur!_

Samaur used a Double Razor Shell in order to deal a hefty Water-typed penalty to the opposing side.

_Hilda defeated PKMN Trainer Cheren!_

"Hm… you are a terrific foe to fight, Hilda. Perhaps one day, I can beat you."

"Cheren! Hilbert! Hilda!" Bianca's familiar voice called out from behind them. The three turned, to see her running up, carrying a young girl on her back.

"This girl's Pokémon have been stolen!"

"Which way?" Hilda asked.

"That way!" the little girl said, pointing. Hilbert turned to consult Hilda, but she had already gone. Hilbert and Cheren ran after her.

* * *

"So, I knew Team Plasma was up to no good… but I never suspected you'd stoop as low as stealing Pokémon! Though… it does match up with your message…" Hilda said, cornering the Plasma grunts. Hilbert and Cheren appeared at her sides.

"We cannot allow that child to possess Pokémon. She is too young. Well… when she's old enough, there will be no need for Pokémon!" One grunt stated. Hilda spluttered for a few seconds. No more need for Pokémon? That was…

"I will not let your malevolent goals come to fruition! I will punish you!" Hilbert picked up the slack.

"Hilbert! Hilda! We have had each other's back where it counts. Three on three! We will right wrongs and triumph over evil!"

_Hilbert, Hilda and Cheren are challenged by Team Plasma Grunt, Team Plasma Grunt and Team Plasma Grunt!_

_Team Plasma Grunt sent out Patrat!  
Team Plasma Grunt sent out Patrat!  
Team Plasma Grunt sent out Patrat!_

_PKMN Trainer Cheren sent out Tepig!  
Go! Samaur!  
Go! Snivy!_

_What? Snivy is evolving!_

Time stood still, as in the excitement of a Triple Battle, Snivy had harnessed the power of evolution. His body elongated, and his skin loosened to resemble a coat. His snake-like face had pulled back to look less snake-like.

_Congratulations! Your Snivy evolved into Servine!_

Tepig, Servine and Samaur looked between each other. Tepig sprayed an Ember. Servine had used Vine Whip. Samaur went straight to Razor Shell. Each had picked a Patrat, and destroyed it. Samaur's Razor Shell also went to the side a little, picking up Tepig's unevolved slack.

_Hilbert, Hilda and Cheren defeated Team Plasma Grunt, Team Plasma Grunt and Team Plasma Grunt!_

"What do we do now?"

"Here, you wretched vigilantes. Have that girl's stinking Pokémon. But we will have it back in time. We are Team PLASMA! We will fight for Pokémon liberation! And now we will say PLASMA! and run away to tell our leaders about you. Yes… I'd quite like to see the bosses rage transplanted upon you!"

* * *

"Team Plasma…" Hilda sighed, her hair waving in a non-existent wind. She ventured further into the cave. Hilbert and Cheren exited, to return the Pokémon Plasma had stolen.

Hilda followed behind a minute later, a new Pokémon in hand.

**The correct answer is c) Drilbur. He is found by walking in dust clouds, while Roggenrola and Woobat can be encountered by walking around in caves.**

**Next time, on _What is Good, Really?_, we will explore Nacrene City with a new Pokemon in tow.**


	3. Museum's Secret

**Trainers, which Pokemon would be most helpful against Lenora?**

**a) Pidove  
b) Timburr  
c) Tympole**

Dusty and worn out from the encounter at Wellspring Cave, Hilbert and Hilda arrived at Nacrene City. They chose to make their way to the Nacrene Museum, where they found a familiar face.

"I have been hoping to see something… oh, hi," N said awkwardly. He adjusted his baseball cap, and looked at Hilbert.

"Well, we have seen the sister is good quality. Now let's take a peek at the brother."

"Bro, this guy's worse than you when it comes to subtlety!" Hilda exclaimed.

"Sis, must you? Anyway, N… I will accept your challenge. But don't expect it to be as fast as Hilda's."

_Hilbert is challenged by PKMN Trainer N!_

_PKMN Trainer N sent out Pidove!_

_Go! Panpour!_

Panpour put her hands together in prayer, before spitting out a large wave. This wasn't Water Gun. This was Scald.

_PKMN Trainer N sent out Timburr!_

Timburr swiped with his timber, attempting a Low Kick. Panpour cartwheeled over the blow, and used another Scald.

_PKMN Trainer N sent out Tympole!_

Tympole flopped about on the street. Panpour thought briefly, before using a Bite. Tympole let out a high pitched, keening wail, which sent the Panpour into confusion.

_Go! Servine!_

Hilbert passed Panpour into Hilda's hands, as Servine did what he did best. Use Vine Whip to deal an impressive amount of damage.

_Hilbert defeated PKMN Trainer N!_

"You are quite powerful. And you have proven yourself a caring person, the way you looked out for your Panpour. Perhaps… no. You are anomalies. I need power… power to save the woodland critters! There is but one variable I can use. Gotta save them all!" N rushed away.

"What happened to his Purrloin?" Hilda asked. Hilbert looked at her.

"Who cares?"

"He had space in his team. There seemed to be no real reason for him to abandon a loyal partner like that."

"Maybe he was embarrassed by how handily you beat him?" Hilbert suggested. Even he knew that was a flimsy explanation at best.

"…No… That's not it…"

* * *

"Welcome to the Nacrene Museum!" a man said, bowing. "I am the museum's co-director, Hawes, and I would like to give you a tour."

"Fair enough," Hilda agreed.

"I'm going to need help understanding these exhibits anyway," Hilbert followed on."

"Anyway… this is a skeleton of a Dragon-type Pokémon. We don't know what."

"Dragonite," Hilda pointed out.

"Hm… Guess you might be right. I'll send a sample over to someone who can recognise the DNA structure of Dragonite. And here's an ordinary stone. We dug it up, but we just put it on display because it looks pretty."

Hilbert looked closely at it. The white stone shivered. He reached out for it.

"Please no touching the exhibits."

"But it calls to me…"

"Brother, please. It's just an ordinary stone!"

"Ah, right… well… Gym is that way!" Hawes bailed out.

"That was odd…" Hilbert pointed out.

"Bro, you were thinking a stone was beckoning you. But now, the battle beckons us!"

* * *

"Greetings, challengers. I am Lenora. You've already met my husband, Hawes. In addition to being an expert on the past, I am an expert on battling. Care to join me in a duel?"

"…Well, why not? Sis, you might want to do it. You can kick her butt and not destroy this museum. I could wreck it and probably lose, as well."

"Don't sell yourself short. But why not?"

_Hilda is challenged by Leader Lenora!_

_Leader Lenora sent out Herdier!_

_Go! Bao!_

Bao used a Flame Burst, spitting a shot of flame that got Herdier badly. Herdier attempted to Retaliate, but Bao simply cartwheeled to one side. Grinning, he gave a thumbs up in Hilbert's direction, before using a Bite to finish the job.

_Leader Lenora sent out Watchog!_

"You have not seen the true extent of my knowledge!"

Watchog used a Retaliate, defeating Bao.

_Go! Drill!_

Drill was Hilda's most recent addition to the team. Drill was a Drilbur. Drill used a Metal Claw, heftily damaging Watchog. Watchog tried to use a Hypnosis, but to no avail. Drill's claws gleamed, and she dived down into the wood. Watchog wandered over to that area dimly, before he felt the slash of Drill's claws on his feet.

_Hilda defeated Leader Lenora!_

"Courageous, and quite knowledgeable. And with hardly a scratch to the museum! Sure, I'll need to fix the floorboards where your Drilbur dug, but that's easy. For your ability to work under restrictions to produce a victory, I present to you… the Basic Badge!"

_Hilda received the Basic Badge from Lenora!_

"Huff… huff… Lenora! Come quick!" Hawes called, having run into the room. He scraped against a vase, almost breaking it.

"This is serious. Hilbert, Hilda, be on your guard."

* * *

"WHAT‽" Lenora exclaimed. The Dragonite Skull had been stolen! The rest of the skeleton was in pieces! Hilbert was staring at the stone again!

"Bro, we have to run! We have to find the guys who did this!"

"Correct, Hilda. But they will not be easy to track down."

* * *

"Lenora! I saw men in grey suits running through Pinwheel Forest with that dragon skull of yours!" an oddly-dressed man said, arriving in front of the museum.

"Men in grey suits? How odd…" Lenora pondered.

"Team Plasma… how low they sink," Hilda commented, her eyes narrowed. She pulled out some equipment marked with a wet leaf insignia. She placed a circular object on her palm, and closed her eyes. She ran in the direction of Pinwheel Forest.

"Wow. That girl is something else…" Burgh commented.

"She's one of the top Grassside Girls. She would conceivably be a good tracker." Hilbert followed on, pushing his legs further than he ever had to before. Looking over his shoulder, he could see Burgh and Lenora struggling to keep up.

* * *

"End of the road, Plasma," Hilda said, her voice lowered to a threatening pitch. The head of the attack, an elderly man wearing a simpler version of Ghetsis' robe, clutched at the Dragon Skull like it was his first-born.

"Go away, you pest! Team Plasma's goals will not be so easily dropped! I will get this skull to Ghetsis for research!"

"Oh, good. I've asked for proof that thing's a Dragonite."

"Dragon…ite? No, this is a part of the Original Dragon that created Unova!"

"No… heh. It's a Dragonite. I'm a Grassside Girl. I can recognise all 640-odd Pokémon on sight. That thing is definitely a Dragonite."

"Hm… nevertheless, you shall not interfere with our plans!"

"Is that so?" Lenora asked, accompanied by Burgh. They had arrived at their own pace. Lenora sent out a Watchog, and Burgh a Leavanny. The Sage stepped down.

"You win this round. Take the Dragon Skull. But we shall not need fear the result of our battles. The end result is obvious."

* * *

"Those Plasma goons are more trouble than they're worth!" Hilda cursed. She sat down in the forest, slightly crooning in a tongue both familiar yet strange to the onlookers.

"So why challenge them?" Lenora asked.

"Because they're dangerous," Hilbert pointed out.

"…I'm going back to the museum, where things are set in stone. I don't like Plasma's wishy-washy."

"And you?" Hilbert nodded to Burgh.

"I will be heading to Castelia City. I hope to see you there."

"And sis, you done?" Hilbert looked down at Hilda, hearing that she had stopped singing.

"Yep. Just catching another Pokémon."

**The correct answer is b) Timburr. In theory. Did I tell you about the time I solo'd Watchog with a Tympole?**

**Next time, on _What is Good, Really?_, we explore the maze that is Castelia City. And there's something introduced next time that I might need help with.**


	4. Thriving and Lifeless

**Trainers, which of Drilbur's Abilities has the least use in a Sandstorm?**

**a) Mold Breaker  
b) Sand Rush  
c) Sand Force**

Hilbert and Hilda had no words. They had just exited the Pinwheel Forest, their work done. The sight of the Skyarrow Bridge, even just seeing it's majesty, was breathtaking.

"Wow… race you to Castelia!" Hilda said, before running off. Hilbert followed behind, laughing, but not quite able to catch up to Hilda. She was laughing as well.

* * *

The humour almost immediately fizzled out as they arrived in the hugeness of Castelia City. Hilbert and Hilda had taken but a moment to be in awe of the surroundings, before Burgh walked up to them.

"We have trouble…" he said. He trailed off, leaving his point plain.

"It's bad, Team Plasma is involved, or both?" Hilda sighed, resigned to having to thwart Plasma again.

"They stole a Pokémon. A young trainer named Bianca. It was her Munna." Hilda wasted no time. She pulled out her tracking tools, and followed the path of Castelia City like she lived in the town. She turned back.

"You guys following?"

* * *

"Burgh! Those two meddlesome bush-heads. And Burgh, as well!" a Team Plasma Grunt cursed. Hilda put away her craft tools, thankful she could track down Team Plasma with them.

"This is your last warning. Hand over the Munna, or I go nuts. You won't like me when I'm nuts," Hilda told them.

"Hah, yeah right."

_Hilda is challenged by Team Plasma Grunt!_

_Team Plasma Grunt sent out Sandile, Sandile and Trubbish!_

_Go! Petal, Samaur and Drill!_

Hilda was engaged in a Rotation Battle. A unique knob showed up on Hilda's Battle Ring.

Petal, a Petilil that Hilda picked up in Pinwheel Forest, attacked first. The Sandile that was currently leading the opponent's team was defeated. Plasma shifted to the right, as did Hilda.

Samaur used a Razor Shell, charging and slicing. Plasma's other Sandile fell to this threat. Concerned, the Grunt was forced into his last Pokémon.

The Trubbish was up against Hilda's Drill. Drill drilled underneath the tarmac, and pierced the rubbish bag from underneath.

_Hilda defeated Team Plasma Grunt!_

"Step aside. We're crashing this joint!"

* * *

"Ghetsis. I knew you were up to no good, right from the start!" Hilbert boasted.

"Good one, bro."

Ghetsis shook his head.

"So, you figured it out. Yes, I am the leader of Team Plasma. But so what? We will take the original dragon, and then we can take over the land… just like how Unova was created?"

"Of course! The creation myth! The guy who allied himself with the mythical being, and created a land of harmony for people and Pokémon alike! That's totally what Team Plasma's going for!" Hilda said, enlightened. Hilbert and Burgh looked at her.

"No. Just no," Hilbert said.

"It's called sarcasm, bro."

"Harrumph. Take back your Pokémon. But we will win the land's hearts and minds. Foolish trainers like the one who had that Munna will be separated from their Pokémon. Farewell!" Ghetsis stomped, and the room was suddenly lacking in Team Plasma goons.

* * *

"Well, I suppose I must thank you for your efforts," Burgh told the two. They were in Castelia Gym, recuperating from the fight with Team Plasma.

"We thank you too, Burgh. We couldn't have done that without you."

"Well… are you ready?" Burgh asked. Hilda scratched her head, before the realisation dawned upon her.

_Hilda is challenged by Leader Burgh!_

_Leader Burgh sent out Whirlipede!_

_Go! Samaur!_

Samaur had his scalchops on either side, and bowed before his foe. He ran forward, and Razor Shelled the Whirlipede up, and then spiked it down. It bounced about like a ball, and Samaur backhanded it.

_Leader Burgh sent out Dwebble!_

The Dwebble looked up at the Samaur with eyes that were almost pleading. Samaur's Razor Shell knew no boundaries.

_Leader Burgh sent out Leavanny!_

"Insects are more annoying than might seem!"

Leavanny's Razor Leaf took down Samaur. Although he attempted to catch the shots on his scalchop, the attempt was doomed to failure.

_Go! Bao!_

_What? Bao is evolving!_

Time stood still, as the Flame Burst that flew skyward glowed on Bao's fur. Bao curled up, and unfurled. He was a must larger monkey with that evolution. His fur didn't quite catch up, and several parts of his skin were bare. Rather than detract from his appearance, this enhanced it. Although the fur's shape on his head could have done with not looking so weird.

_Congratulations! Your Bao has evolved into Simisear!_

Bao spat out another Flame Burst, this one at his target. Leavanny, as faithful as it was, struggled against the fiery blow.

_Hilda defeated Leader Burgh!_

"Magnificent! Awe-inspiring! Tactic at its finest! And the best Dewott warrior I have ever seen! There is but one reward I am worthy of bestowing!"

_Hilda received the Insect Badge from Burgh!_

"I am significantly grateful for your help, and wish you the best of luck in your journey."

* * *

"Hello, Hilda, Hilbert. Thanks for saving my Munna," Bianca said. The two had just found the exit to the maze that was Castelia, after having found the one that went backwards several times.

"It was nice kicking the spit out of Team Plasma, tell you that much. But we've got butt to kick elsewhere."

"Well… how about a fight with me?"

"…I'll field it, sis."

_Hilbert is challenged by PKMN Trainer Bianca!_

_PKMN Trainer Bianca sent out Herdier!_

_Go! Drill!_

Drill clasped her hands together, and rushed the Herdier. Herdier managed to dodge, and used Take Down. Drill caught the attack on her claws, and thrust back. The recoil damage was enough to take both opponents down.

_PKMN Trainer Bianca sent out Pansear!_

_Go! Samaur!_

Samaur gave a short scalchop slice, and Bianca's Pansear went down. By now, Samaur was almost completely overpowered.

_PKMN Trainer Bianca sent out Dewott!_

Now this would be interesting. Samaur tried the same tactic that worked on Pansear, only to be met by Dewott's own scalchop.

"Like it? I saw what you did with that Oshawott… well, now Dewott. So I worked hard to produce a Dewott that could match!"

"Wow, Bianca… I'm amazed." Dewott defeated Samaur. Samaur's scalchops dropped on the ground.

_Go! Servine!_

Servine used a Vine Whip, drawing on twin appendages to deal some Grass-typed damage to the Dewott. Dewott blocked one, but had no time to deal with the second.

_PKMN Trainer Bianca sent out Munna!_

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to send out little Munny!"

_You concern yourself too much._

Munna used a Psybeam, which made short work of Servine.

_Go! Panpour!_

_What? Panpour is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Panpour picked up one of Samaur's scalchops. The sound of an ocean breeze echoed around the battle, as Panpour grew taller. Her fur grew into a skirt-like shape, and her hair fell down her head.

_Congratulations! Your Panpour evolved into Simipour!_

Simipour clapped excitedly. Munna rolled her eyes, and thus didn't see Simipour's Bite coming.

_Hilbert defeated PKMN Trainer Bianca!_

"You've been training, too! Well, I suppose I'll be seeing you: I don't think I'll be getting through Route 4 in a hurry."

* * *

Route 4, as Bianca mentioned, was a sandstorm-blown wasteland. It was barely possible to see anything. Hilbert crashed on, shielding his eyes as best he could. He knew that, to reach Nimbasa City, he would have to pass through this Route. And he knew that the best way to pass through this Route would be to go north and never look back.

*SLAM*

Hilbert fell down. He looked over his shoulder. He found a small, green orb. Ignoring what his instinct said Hilda would think, he touched it. It unfurled, revealing a small alien creature.

_*!&30Bw*%*/&… 9f36. I AM LIGRAY 42, OF THE ELGYEM PEOPLE. YOU ARE BEING OF STRANGE PLANET, KNOWN AS PNF-404. PIKMIN, I ASSUME?_

"Pik… Pikmin? No, I don't know what a Pikmin is."

_ERROR IN GUESS. BEING UNIDENTIFIED._

"I am a creature known as a human. My friends call me Hilbert."

_SUBJECT IDENTIFIED AS HILBERT, RESIDENT OF PNF-404. NOW PROCESSING…_

"You want something, don't you? If it's something I can give, I'm more than willing to provide."

_HILBERT OFFERS ASSISTANCE. DOES HILBERT KNOW OF LARGE STRUCTURE WITH j*Y#*%*I*)%FIW BELL?_

"Bell tower… The Celestial Tower! Even the youngest child in Unova knows about that! Ligray 42, I will get you to the Celestial Tower. Now, on PNF-404, humans carry non-human creatures known as Pokémon in items called Poké Balls. It saves a lot of energy on behalf of the Pokémon. Would you like to use it?" Hilbert asked, holding up a Poké Ball. Ligray 42 scanned it.

_HILBERT HOLDS ITEM POKÉ BALL. ITEM CONFIRMED TO HOLD LIGRAY 42 WITHIN. LIGRAY 42 ACCEPT PASSAGE._

Ligray 42 entered the Poké Ball, and Hilbert officially caught his first non-gift Pokémon. Now to find a way out of the desert. He thought, before sending out Ligray 42.

_HILBERT NEED HELP?_

"I need you to direct me north, out of this desert. I can't see a thing."

_LOCATION, DESERT. DIRECTION, CONFIRMED… THAT WAY. LIGRAY 42 GUIDE HILBERT TO EXIT LOCATION DESERT._

* * *

"Have to find… Hilbert!" Hilda panicked. She shoved sandstorm aside, but more took its place. Drill was aiding Hilda's efforts.

"Oh… it's no use. I can't even tell which way is which. We'll probably wind up going in circles. It'll be hopeless getting out of here."

_Do not say that, child of flesh._

A being of abstract mark descended from the sky. It was difficult for Hilda to comprehend its appearance, even if it weren't for the sandstorm.

"Wait, you can see the way out?" Hilda asked.

_I see all and know all._

The being descended before Hilda. She got on it warily, withdrawing Drill into her Poké Ball.

* * *

Hilda arrived at the Nimbasa City terminal just as Hilbert did.

_IDENTIFYING NEW CREATURES… ONE IDENTIFIED AS HUMAN, LIKE HILBERT. OTHER… ERROR! ERROR!_

_What? How insulting!_

"Guardian, please! This creature undoubtedly saved Hilbert's life!"

_And why should this save it?_

"Because Hilbert is my brother, and I wouldn't give him up!"

_…__Alright. The weird thing is allowed to live. I am Sigilyph, one of the guardians of Kasedraru._

"Si-gil… you mind if we call you Guardian?" Hilda was ashamed to admit that she couldn't pronounce Sigilyph.

_Guardian is also acceptable. Sigilyph must be a hard word to say with tongues. I have only ever heard the Original Dragon say it before._

"Wait, you knew the Original Dragon?" Hilbert was in awe.

_Long story. And I don't want to discuss it: humans have excavated Kasedraru and found our treasure. I want it back._

"OK. And your friend, Hilbert?" Hilda asked.

"This is Ligray 42. He wants to go to the Celestial Tower."

"Well… we have quite the cast. Let's go forward."

**The correct answer is a) Mold Breaker. If there is any use for it in Sandstorm, it is indirect and highly situational.**

**Next time, on _What is Good, Really?_, we visit Nimbasa City.**


	5. History Comes Alive

**Trainers, which of Psychic's weaknesses is not one of Sigilyph's?**

**a) Bug  
b) Ghost  
c) Dark**

"AAHHH!"

"RUN!"

Hilbert and Hilda entered Nimbasa City after their hassle on Route 4, only to find a disturbing amount of people running to the left.

"So what do we do?" Hilbert asked.

"What else? We go right."

And so they did, right into Nimbasa's amusement park.

* * *

"Hello there," N greeted them from in front of the Ferris Wheel.

"N! What's going on here?"

"Team Plasma is attacking the amusement park. If we use the Ferris Wheel, we can find them!"

"I'm on it!" Hilda said, running towards the cabins.

"Hilda… can we go together?" N asked. Hilda turned back. The expression on her face was one of caution. She was sizing N up.

"Sure. I hope I don't wind up regretting this."

* * *

"Hilda… there's stuff I have to tell you…" N started to stutter.

"Why do I get the feeling I should have brought Hilbert with us?"

"I am the King of Team Plasma."

"YOUSONOFA-"

"I don't know who my parents are. Ghetsis asked for my help in saving the Pokémon."

"IDONTCAREWHATYOURREASON! TEAM PLASMA IS NOTHING BUT A BUNCH OF CROOKS!"

"Hilda, please, let me explain!"

"I THOUGHT THERE WAS AT LEAST SOME DECENCY IN YOU! BUT YOU JUST _HAD _TO BE ONE OF THEM!"

* * *

"Sir N!" a goon of Team Plasma said, as N got off the roller coaster.

"You're safe, sire. How did the mission go?"

"Very terribly. But no matter. We can make a new plan. Let my battle allow you to retreat. This time… I will not lose."

_Hilda is challenged by Team Plasma N!_

_Team Plasma N sent out Sandile!_

_Go! Petal!_

_What? Petal is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Petal sent a wide grin across her face. The sun kissed her forehead, as a body formed under her. Leaf arms appeared at her new shoulders, and a long, flowing dress at her hips. The leaves on her head flourished into a giant flower.

_Congratulations! Your Petal evolved into Lilligant!_

Petal gave a beautiful chirp, as she Mega Drained the Sandile of its energy.

_Team Plasma N sent out Darumaka!_

_Go! Samaur!_

Though Petal had the evolution under her belt, she would not be able to fight the Fire-typed Darumaka. Sacrificing her evolutionary advantage, she opted for the not-guaranteed-to-fail Samaur. Samaur delivered.

_Team Plasma N sent out Scraggy!_

Hilda smiled. She prepared for Samaur's second Razor Shell… only for Scraggy to swagger about. Samaur was just as confused as Hilda was, and the Razor Shell flew up… and down onto his own head.

"Whelp…"

_Go! Guardian!_

Guardian turned absolutely still, before making a small quiver. An Air Cutter issued from him, which knocked out Scraggy.

_Team Plasma N sent out Sigilyph!_

"Original Dragon of Unova! Guardian! How do we fight you?" Hilda asked.

_I have weaknesses to five of the seventeen types. Personally, I have been making amends to withstand some of these types. But he? I recognise this Sigilyph. He has the normal weaknesses. I would recommend the monkeys attack with Bite._

_Go! Bao!_

Bao ran at the enemy, and chomped down with a Bite. The Sigilyph used a Psybeam. Bao went down.

_Go! Simipour!_

Similar story with poor Simipour. The Sigilyph just wasn't going down!

_Go! Drill!_

Her last Pokémon. She prayed it would do the job. She used a Metal Claw, and N used another Psybeam. Drill managed to land the Metal Claw, but it wasn't enough.

_Team Plasma N defeated Hilda!_

_No! I don't understand! That Sigilyph was the worst-… uh-oh. I think that one, on second glance, was the most competent of us. Ooh. Oops._

"No. No! NO! I refuse to accept it! I was not defeated by some Team Plasma lowlife!"

* * *

"Sis, are you all right?" Hilbert asked. Hilda shook her head.

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. But I didn't quite think you'd take to losing that badly," Hilbert continued.

"…It was a cold day. The winter solstice four years ago. It was me and one of my best friends, Rosetta, together. Rosetta was a goddess with the Grassside craft. She was so much better than me, and so much younger."

"What happened? What does this have to do with N?" Hilda asked.

"They attacked without warning. Ghetsis' Bouffalant charged our quarters. The Scoutmaster and the other Grassside Girls could get out in time. The Scoutmaster tried to attack Ghetsis. He had no hope. Ghetsis' Eelektross was too strong."

"What about you and Rosetta?" Hilbert asked. He was almost in awe of what had happened to Hilda. Come to think of it, she seemed somewhat out of it around that time…

"Bouffalant had struck the building in an incredibly precise way. One, and only one, of us could escape. Without warning, Rosetta grabbed me, and shoved me out of the building. I turned back. Ghetsis had sent out his Hydreigon, and the quarters went in ruins. We never found Rosetta's body. The Scoutmaster arranged a funeral for her, and sent me home to recover. That week with you guys, I couldn't speak…"

"I remember that…" Hilbert nodded. Their mother had laid praise onto her for her progress in the Grassside Girls. But, when she didn't think anyone was watching, she would shed a few tears. Hilbert did see them… but never knew why. He was a little jealous at that age.

"I could never forgive Team Plasma for that. Worse still, they managed to take Rosetta's Cottonee and Petilil. Trust me, I hate them. I trained my Oshawott to be a terror so I could make those crooks pay. Every single one of them, for listening to that Ghetsis."

"Sis…" Hilbert muttered, before hugging her.

"Wha?"

"You've been so brave, holding in all of that anger and wrong for all these years. I apologise for being an ignorant little…"

"Yeah. But we have you now. And now, you are a terrifying powerhouse of a brother. A few more Pokémon at your belt, and we could be independent truckloads of damage!"

"You…" Hilbert whispered.

"Yep. Hypercompetency runs in the family. I've always known you had the potential. I was just waiting for you to figure it out."

* * *

"Greetings, challengers. Sorry about the whole… you know…" Elesa sighed.

"Team Plasma gig? Yeah, Hilda's a little upset, but we're mostly good," Hilbert said, nodding.

"Well then… shall we do battle?" Elesa asked, shrugging.

"Of course."

_Hilbert is challenged by Leader Elesa!_

_Leader Elesa sent out Emolga!_

_Go! Ligray 42!_

Ligray 42 looked over the Emolga.

_WHAT IS TO BE DONE, HILBERT?_

"Pokémon battling. It's a popular pastime on PNF-404."

_THEN BATTLE I SHALL._

Ligray 42 placed his hands in front of him, and let loose a Psybeam. The Emolga took significant damage, and fainted.

_Leader Elesa sent out Emolga!_

Emolga used a Pursuit, which did some good damage. Ligray 42 used another Psybeam, but the loss of focus caused less than sufficient damage. Emolga landed a final blow.

_ERROR! UNABLE TO PROCEED! APOLOGIES, HILBERT._

_Go! Drill!_

Emolga started panicking, and used a Volt Switch. But no damage was taken, and Emolga stayed in to see Drill's Rock Slide.

_Leader Elesa sent out Zebstrika!_

"The truly dramatic victory must bring the observer to the edge of their seat in terror!"

_What? Drill is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Drill closed her eyes. A steel helm went over her eyes and claws. Her markings turned red and fierce. She opened her eyes.

_Congratulations! Your Drill evolved into Excadrill!_

Zebstrika coated himself in flames, rushing in with a Flame Charge. Drill's new Steel typing meant that it took some severe damage from the blow, but nowhere near enough. Drill slammed his claws into the ground. A mighty Earthquake tore the ground apart, dealing severer damage to Zebstrika.

_Hilbert defeated Leader Elesa!_

"Bedazzling! Even with the low morale of that attack, you have struggled through, and won the day! You deserve your reward!"

_Hilbert received the Bolt Badge from Elesa!_

* * *

Hilbert and Hilda were now on Route 5. Hilda looked in awe at the travelling performers on the road.

"Wow… they're so… amazing. I've never seen a performance like it. Hilbert, one sec…" Hilda reached into her bag, and pulled out a healthy sum of Poké Dollars.

"Give it to them. They've earned it."

"OK, sis." Hilbert moved towards them, careful to not distract the performers, or step on too many toes.

"Hilda!" someone called. Hilda turned. It was Cheren.

"Huff… hoo… want to battle?" Cheren asked, shaking some sand out of his hair.

"Where have you been?"

"I wanted to fight after we both got an Insect Badge, but I couldn't find you on Route 4. All I found was a green orb and a funky-looking bird. So… fight with the Bolt Badge?" Hilda wasn't normally over competitive. But this once…

"Eh, sure. I want to practice a technique anyway."

_Hilda is challenged by PKMN Trainer Cheren!_

_PKMN Trainer Cheren sent out Liepard!_

_Go! Petal!_

Hilda closed her eyes, and cleared her mind. She opened them, and ordered a Quiver Dance. Lilligant did so, and the Liepard used a Torment.

"Meh."

Petal used a Mega Drain, absorbing all of Liepard's strength.

_PKMN Trainer Cheren sent out Pignite!_

Hilda was unfazed by type. She ordered a Sleep Powder, which connected. Cheren roared in disbelief, as Hilda switched to Guardian.

"Hey, I recognise that bird! …Somewhat…"

Guardian used an Air Cutter, making piecemeal of Cheren's Pignite.

_Go! Tranquill!_

Tranquill used an Air Cutter of her own, which connected with Guardian's. Tranquill fought hard to overcome the blow… only to be taken down by Guardian switching to a Psybeam.

_PKMN Trainer Cheren sent out Pansage!_

_Go! Bao!_

"You may have the advantage, but I promise that I'm not about to lose!"

Pansage laid a Leech Seed on Bao, which Bao shrugged at. Bao spat out a Flame Burst, which Pansage did worry about. Leeching a fragment of health, Pansage went for a Bite. Bao gave a small smirk, before doing a Bite back.

_Hilda defeated PKMN Trainer Cheren!_

"Well done. But what was your new move?" Cheren asked.

"Oh, that? I said technique. A better word to describe it would be 'style'."

"Well, it certainly was a bewitching style," someone said off to one side of Hilda and Cheren.

"Wait, who are you?" Cheren asked.

"They call me Alder. I am one of the foremost Trainers in all of Unova. In fact, I am the Champion. And I must say, your style was commendable."

"Well… thank you, Alder. I am Hilda, and this is Cheren."

"Thank you for the introductions, Hilda. I'm sorry for intruding, but you can tell a lot about a Trainer from their style of battling."

"Really? Can you tell mine?" Cheren asked.

"Well, let me think… you are rigid. Inflexible. Training by the book, rather than the heart. There is no emotion in your style. Try to loosen up," Cheren nodded, thinking the advice over.

"And Hilda… that wasn't your natural style? I'll try to read you… You have experienced hardship and pain, and yet you cover your emotions with a false sense of calm. You have only told others of your pain recently… and in response to something that has brought them out."

"Yes…"

"Hilda, make sure that you take the root of your fears out, and work towards a future where you don't have to worry about this past."

Hilda nodded. She looked off towards the north east, making a silent promise.

"Wait, you, of all people, have an emotional past?" Cheren asked.

"I… I don't want to talk about it so publicly… Hilbert, and only him, knows about it. …Oh, and the people who were there, too, I suppose…"

"Sis!" Hilbert called out at exactly that moment. "Sorry I took so long. You'd be surprised how hard it is to get past all that with the tip."

"I must bid you adieu. There is more to see in this world. But before I make my leave, I will permit passage over the Lizardon Drawbridge, to permit you into Driftveil City. Hilda, Cheren… um…"

"They call me Hilbert. I'm Hilda's brother."

"Yes, Hilbert. Hilda holds you in high esteem, you know. It was nice to meet you, but my time here is too short for me to understand your style of battle. Perhaps one day, I might see you in battle. Until then, fare thee well."

**The correct answer is a) Bug. It is cancelled out by Flying's resistance.**

**Next time, on _What is Good, Really?, _we go caving in Driftveil.**


	6. Mining Town

**Trainers, what would be the best option to use on an Eelektross?**

**a) Samurott  
b) Sigilyph  
c) Excadrill**

"HEY! STOP THEM!" A rough voice roared out, as Hilbert and Hilda entered the city. The two scooted up to the shouter, a rather stern-looking man who would have looked right at home in a Western movie. And the town was designed to match.

"Who are you shouting at, and why are you doing nothing but shout at them?" Hilda asked.

"Sis…" Hilbert said uncertainly, looking at Hilda with a face of worry.

"Last time we entered a city to the sound of screams, they were screaming at-"

"TEAM PLASMA! Ruddy Plasma goons ran off with several citizen Pokémon! We had 'em cornered, but Alder made m'drop my guard, if only fer a moment."

"We'll catch the load of them!" Hilda roared.

"Sis, calm!"

"Right, calm… hoo… hoo… we'll help you track those good-for-nothing-good-do-gooders."

"Thank'y'all. T'name's Clay. I'm the Gym Leader 'round these parts. Let me know if you find them. 'Course, I'll be looking fer 'em too. And I know Driftveil like m'back of my hand."

* * *

"Plasma!" Hilda roared. It took five hours of searching, but Hilda had found the gang of Plasma goons hiding in the Cold Storage.

"Well done, sis. I'll take it from here. Now, form a line in order of tangible attribute. You, with the fancy Sage gear, shall form the head. You… grunts, you take the rear. Now, you be careful, because if you move a hair in a way my big sister doesn't like… has the legend of her Dewott preceded her?" Hilbert offered as a huge lecture. The Plasma members nodded. The formed a line, and Hilbert led them to Clay.

"…Though seriously, little bro… did you have to use me as a threat?" Hilda asked.

"If I hadn't, and they did something you didn't like, you'd sic Samaur on them anyway, wouldn't ya?"

Hilda looked down shamefully, nodding.

"Well, at least you know it's not healthy to hate Plasma too much. One day, I promise your revenge."

* * *

"Well I'll be a Pansear's uncle! Hiding in the Cold Storage… I'd've never considered that! Well, that's a lesson learned today. I had that area scheduled for demolition, anyway. Well, time to lock you in the county jail till you forget where we live!"

"Not. So. Fast."

Hilbert, Hilda and Clay all turned around. It was the man clad in the rook robe. Ghetsis, dragon of Team Plasma.

"YOU! You have no idea how long I've been holding this in! Samaur, I choose you!"

_What? Samaur is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Hilda's fear was channelled into her trusted companion Samaur. Samaur bent down on all fours, turning quadrupedal. Armour sprouted all along his body, and his scalchops turned into seamitars. Standing back on two legs in the danger of the situation, Samaur drew his seamitars.

_Congratulations! Your Samaur evolved into Samurott!_

"Perfect, Samaur. And now… give him double what he gave me four years ago!"

Samaur needed no further urging. He charged at Ghetsis, slashing with his seamitars. Ghetsis blocked both blows on his arms, and shoved Samaur away. Grinning maniacally, he sent out his Eelektross.

"Be at your ease, Hilda. This will only hurt a lot."

Eelektross set himself on electricity, and came rushing at Samaur in a Wild Charge. He sent Samaur reeling, as he fainted to the blow.

"NO!" Hilda roared, reaching for Drill.

"Enough, Hilda. I have six Pokémon. The same cannot be said for you, I presume. And your level is far too low to challenge me. However, hand over those Plasma goons, and I refrain from roughing you up too much."

"Where's Rosetta?" Hilda asked.

"Rosetta? Who's Rosetta?"

"You know full well. That six year old you attacked at the Grassside Girls Lodge in Humilau City!"

"Oh, her… tossed aside like a cheap little rag doll in some long forgotten backwater, not long after she out-lived her usefulness."

"You… YOU WILL KNOW OUR NAMES!" Hilda roared, running at Ghetsis in a tear stained fury. Ghetsis was only briefly caught off guard by the action, before grabbing Hilda's wrist in his hand. Hilda grunted, and kicked Ghetsis in the shins. Ghetsis let go of her arm, and Hilda shoved him in the chest.

"Urk! You show potential, girl. Now I see how you and that Rosetta girl got attracted in the first place. You would make a powerful adversary. Hydreigon…" Ghetsis sent out his one most powerful Pokémon.

"Like him? My trump card. He has only ever failed me once. And this will not be his second time."

"Ghetsis…" a dark voice rang out. Ghetsis looked over his shoulder.

"GODDAMMIT! Something came up. You got lucky this time, girl. Next time we meet, you will find yourself in quite the sticky situation. Your days are numbered."

* * *

"'M sorry for what you've been through, milady. And I wholeheartedly endorse yer efforts 'n seeking revenge. But, after all that, I think it m'be better if Hilbert does the battle to receive the Quake Badge," Clay said, looking at Hilda sorrowfully.

"Sure. Bro, you can easily handle this."

_Hilbert is challenged by Leader Clay!_

_Leader Clay sent out Krokorok!_

_Go! Simipour!_

Simipour cartwheeled around Krokorok, giggling all the while. Krokorok tried to Bulldoze, but Simipour leaped high into the air. It was scalding water that came back down first. Simipour finished with a Bite.

_Leader Clay sent out Palpitoad!_

Palpitoad's first action was to set up an Aqua Ring. Simipour attempted to unleash a Scald, but didn't succeed in much. Palpitoad used a Bulldoze, to much greater effect.

_Go! Servine!_

_What? Servine is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Servine looked up into the sky. His body elongated, and his limbs fell into the new snakelike body. Only Servine's collar and intricate patterns remained.

_Congratulations! Your Servine evolved into Serperior!_

Serperior created a blade out of thin air, and placed it in his mouth. With a giant slashing motion, the Leaf Blade made quick work of the Palpitoad.

_Leader Clay sent out Excadrill!_

"The last shot fired is always the most intense!"

Excadrill took advantage of the presence of Serperior to use a Hone Claws. Serperior responded in kind, Coiling. Drawing a second Leaf Blade, Serperior charged at Excadrill, slashing. Excadrill took the blows with his Slashes, and attempted a Bulldoze. The shot barely fazed the Serperior foe, who used a Leaf Tornado in order to bypass the heavy steel armour on Excadrill.

_Hilbert defeated Leader Clay!_

"Impressive Poké-work, there. I see you share a similar technique in battle. I must say… even if I expected that, it's harder than it looks to survive that. Well done. Here is your Badge."

_Hilbert received the Quake Badge from Clay!_

"Team Plasma is not a foe to be taken lightly. I wish you the best in your efforts to take them down a peg."

* * *

"Hilbert! Hilda! It's been harder and harder to find you guys!" a young girl called out. It was Bianca, running towards them… but not before tripping over.

"Bianca! What are you doing here?" Hilbert asked.

"I came as soon as I heard that Team Plasma had attacked someone. Word gets around quickly. Hilda, I could never charge at someone like him…" she let out in a rapid stream.

"Oh… well… I suppose…"

"But I'm not here to talk about your reckless courage. I want to know how much of a fighter I am!"

_Hilda is challenged by PKMN Trainer Bianca!_

_PKMN Trainer Bianca sent out Herdier!_

_Go! Guardian!_

Guardian flapped its wings faintly, using a Psybeam to rack up the damage. Herdier used a Crunch, which left Guardian in quite a dangerous situation. Guardian's Air Cutter finished the Herdier.

_PKMN Trainer Bianca sent out Pansear!_

Pansear finished Guardian with his own Bite.

_Go! Drill!_

Drill's razor claws gleamed in the sunlight. She dived into the ground, creating an Earthquake of a ruckus in the dirt. Pansear, who had attempted to follow Drill into her hole, was easily shaken.

_PKMN Trainer Bianca sent out Dewott!_

Dewott accepted no nonsense. He sent a Water Pulse straight down Drill's tunnel, flooding it. Drill had no choice but to exit, to which Dewott's Revenge could finish her off.

_Go! Lilligant!_

Lilligant swayed in the breeze, Giga Draining Dewott. Dewott charged with a Fury Cutter at the ready, but the constant absorption of energy put him out of commission before he got within ten paces.

_PKMN Trainer Bianca sent out Musharna!_

Lilligant gave a chirrupy chirrup, using another Giga Drain. Musharna used a Psybeam in retaliation. They repeated this round, the health from the Giga Drains countering any benefit to Musharna's Psybeam.

_Hilda defeated PKMN Trainer Bianca!_

"Shoot. But I knew I could never defeat you. I just hope one day, I can prove enough of a challenge to give you guys some actual training."

"Don't feel bad, Bianca. We accept any and all new challenges as opportunities to find what works and discard what doesn't. And plus, any chance to evolve is a welcome time in my book," Hilbert said, patting Bianca on the back.

"I guess you're right. Every battle is training."

* * *

Hilda and Hilbert's route to the next town took them through a mysterious cave known to the locals as Chargestone. The ominously-glowing blue stones shone eerily around the cave as the stepped through it, looking over their shoulders uncertainly.

*Crackle* _"Interlopers?"_

"Sis! Was that you?" Hilbert asked.

"No way, bro. That was a Pokémon. But what type, I can't tell you." Hilbert gave the matter some thought, before sending out Ligray 42. It scanned the perimeter, before thrusting his hand at the source of the noise.

_"__OW! Call it off! Call it off!" _The Pokémon, no bigger than a coffee mug, was pulled from its hiding spot, eventually landing in Hilbert's hand.

_CREATURE OF PNF-404 IDENTIFIED AS POTENTIALLY DANGEROUS, POSSIBLY A BULBORB OR A SHEARWIG. STATE YOUR PURPOSE, INSECT._

_"__Aye… I'm just looking for my brother. There was an interloper with green hair, and my brother got taken by him."_

_CREATURE'S PURPOSE STATED AS FINDING 'BROTHER'. SUGGEST TO LET THE BUG CONTINUE ON IT'S QUEST?_

"Finding a brother? Sure. That's a goal I can get behind," Hilda said, nodding. Hilbert pulled out a Poké Ball, and aimed it at the Pokémon.

_… … … …__Gotcha! Joltik was caught!_

"And we have to look how far to find her brother?" Hilda asked. Hilbert nodded.

* * *

"It's nice to see you again, Hilda," N said. He was leaning against a rock near the Mistralton exit.

"And you, N," Hilda replied.

"You are taking this exceptionally well," Hilbert pointed out.

"After how evil Ghetsis was, I'm just grateful we have to listen to a more mild-mannered Plasma."

"Ghetsis saw you guys? How did it go?" N asked. He looked rather concerned.

"He… he…" Hilda closed her eyes, and kicked the cave wall in frustration.

"That bad? Well… I suppose I should look to you, Hilbert."

_Hilbert is challenged by Team Plasma N!_

_Team Plasma N sent out Boldore!_

_Go! Serperior!_

Serperior began immediately with a Leaf Blade, slashing at the Boldore. With a tuft of energy, Boldore stood back up. He spat out a rock, which Serperior caught on his blade. Charging again, Serperior used a Leaf Tornado as a finishing blow.

_Team Plasma N sent out Ferroseed!_

Ferroseed planted itself in the ground. It sprayed Pin Missiles from its exposed part, sending rapid-fire pins into the length of Serperior. He wailed, and fell, feeling the blow of another volley.

_Go! Simipour!_

Simipour spat a Scald at the Ferroseed for what it had done to Serperior. Ferroseed shook itself out of the ground, in doing so turning away from Simipour. Simipour's Ice Beam struck squarely in the back.

_Team Plasma N sent out Klink!_

Klink began rapidly spinning. It sent out a Charge Beam with its generated energy, which Simipour blocked with a Scalding jet. Well, most of it. A fraction got into Simipour's defences. The burnt Klink attempted the Charge Beam again, and Simipour used another Scald. The seeming stalemate was broken by Klink's raised power.

_Go! Joltik!_

Joltik used an Electro Ball, which got caught in Klink's gears, generating a power level that Klink found uncomfortable. After that, it kinda fell apart.

_Team Plasma N sent out Joltik!_

_"__Aha! Brother! I knew I'd find you!"_

_"__Sis? You got caught too? And now we're fighting? This is not how I wanted it to end…"_

"I knew it. I knew it! N got this Joltik's brother!"

"Sibling rivalry, huh? …Yeah, I'm getting that vibe… This is going to be tough…"

_"__Sis, I told you to stay at home! Not get dragged into this mess! I would've escaped as soon as possible!"_

_"__But I really, really needed to see you, to know you're alright!"_

_"__Well, you've figured that one out."_

_"__Brother?"_

_"__Slash!"_

N's Joltik jumped forward, and used a Slash attack. Hilbert's Joltik widened her eyes.

_"__After all we've been through…"_

_What? Joltik is evolving!_

Time stood still, as the anguished Joltik screeched. Her short mandibles became much longer, as did her legs. Blue patterns criss-crossed her abdomen, and her eyes became much larger and more expressive. She also octupled in size, now being easily spotted amongst the pebbles that littered the cave floor.

_Congratulations! Your Joltik evolved into Galvantula!_

_"__Itsy bitsy Joltik climbed up the Water Spout…" _Galvantula cried out, sending out an Electro Ball.

_"__Down came the Rain that washed Joltik down!" _She continued, using a Signal Beam that blasted the Joltik.

_"__Sister! Charlotte! Please!" _Joltik pleaded, but Charlotte, as she was seemingly called, had none of that. With a final Slash, Joltik was swept away.

_Hilbert defeated Team Plasma N!_

"…I suppose… seeing the way a brother and a sister fight like that… it makes me wonder what an ideal world would be like…" N murmured to himself.

"Simple. A world where there is no crime, where people are free to do as they please, and-"

"Those points are mutually exclusive! You cannot have a world where everyone is free to do as they please, yet at the same time placing restrictions on peoples actions!"

"…I'm not buying it," Hilda said in a deadpan voice.

"It's simple, sis. Imagine a world where Ghetsis is able to do as he pleases. Would that be a crime-free land?" Hilbert explained

"…Understood. There is no sense in chasing ideals…"

"But there must be a way to improve the world! That is what I am chasing. I will not rest until I have found it!" N said, clenching his hands into fists.

**The correct answer is c) Excadrill. It's Ground typing makes it immune to Eelektross' STAB Electric attacks, a feat Samurott and Sigilyph cannot lay claim to.**

**Next time, on _What is Good, Really?_, N figures out how to give Hilda and Ghetsis a truce to last for a little bit. (We hope).**


	7. Extracelestial Wings

**Trainers, which of these Pokemon can _not_ normally be found in the Celestial Tower?**

**a) Litwick  
b) Woobat  
c) Elgyem**

Hilbert and Hilda were grateful. After the tradition of being introduced to a new town in the form of a Plasma attack, it was nice to actually visit a town in a peaceful state.

"Hey-o, challengers!" a girl waved as she ran past.

"Hello… wait, challengers? Are you the Gym Leader of this town?"

"Yeppers, dude and dudette! None other than Skyla herself! But I'm not open for challengings at the present moment. There's a funky-looking happening atop at the Celestial Tower!"

_CELESTIAL *BEEP* TOWER? _Ligray 42 came out of his Poké Ball to listen.

"Jeepers! An alien from beyond the moon! What is this I don't even!"

"This is an Elgyem, who's known among his kind as Ligray 42. He has… actually asked us to guide him to the Celestial Tower, home of the Celestial Bell. It's a bell that he claims is important to his race."

* * *

"Here it is, fellas. The Celestial Bell," Skyla said, having rushed Hilbert and Hilda to reach it as soon as possible.

_THANK YOU, CITIZEN OF PNF-404. NOW COMMENCING…_

_What? Ligray 42 is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Ligray 42 engaged with the bell. Drawing from the bell and his surroundings, Elgyem's hue changed from blue to red. The oval motif across his body changed into a more bell-shaped one, and stripes began to line his new shape.

_Congratulations! Ligray 42 evolved into Beheeyem!_

_AGAIN, THANK YOU, CITIZENS OF PNF-404. YOUR EFFORTS HAVE ALLOWED ME TO RETURN TO MY HOME PLANET OF WELLSOR, OF THE ICOMEX GALAXY. THE JOURNEY WILL BE LONG, BUT I WILL PERSEVERE._

"Sure you don't want to stay here with us?" Hilbert asked.

_NEGATORY. I'M ALREADY INCREDIBLY LATE ON MY RETURN TO WORK. AS IT IS, I WILL NOT MAKE IT HOME BEFORE YOUR PUNY LIVES EXPIRE._

"Gosh, no need to be so rude about it. It ain't like your species' perfect."

_…__GOTTA GO._

* * *

"…You must be so upset. Losing a team member like that…" Skyla sighed.

"It's what Ligray wanted. But to be brushed aside so brazenly…" Hilda agreed. A bright light shone from behind the group.

"Who'sat? Be warned! I am Skyla, one of the most powerful trainers in all of Mistralton City!"

_"__Cool! A banquet! Quite a lively one, too! Now, hold still… this might sting."_

"It's a Pokémon!" Hilbert screamed out, throwing a Poké Ball towards the source of the light.

_… … … …__Gotcha! Litwick was caught!_

"Let's call Litwick a replacement," Hilbert said, putting an end to Hilda and Skyla's argument.

* * *

"Well, I must say, thank yawl for your efforts at the Celestial Tower. Mistralton as a dwelling is safe… for the time being. But I have heard rumour of a Team Plasma attacking our fair land of Unova," Skyla said.

"That's right. But we're collecting the Gym Badges right now," Hilbert admitted.

"Seems like a conflict of goals… but OK! I love me a good fight!"

_Hilbert is challenged by Leader Skyla!_

_Leader Skyla sent out Swoobat!_

_Go! Litwick!_

Litwick's ghostly flame gave a mild explosion, flaring into a larger flame. From it emerged a shadowy gunk, which was flung at the Swoobat with extreme prejudice.

_Leader Skyla sent out Unfezant!_

_What? Litwick is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Litwick's flame separated from the candle. The candle turned black almost instantly, and sprouted a glass orb to catch the flame back. A black cap appeared at the orb's top, and two limbs were generated from either side.

_Congratulations! Your Litwick evolved into Lampent!_

Lampent spat out a Flame Burst, which scorched one of Unfezant's wings. Unfezant slashed with her wing, sending an Air Slash through the air to Lampent. Lampent's flame flared, and the Air Slash was blocked.

"What? How did that even-?"

"How would I know?"

Spitting out another Flame Burst, Lampent had Unfezant totally roasted.

_Leader Skyla sent out Swanna!_

"You can clip a bird's wings, but you cannot clip their high-flying spirit!"

Swanna spat out a BubbleBeam, spreading water all over the Lampent. Predictably, some of it got on the flame, knocking the Lampent out of action.

_Go! Galvantula!_

Galvantula was prepared. A tuft of energy appeared around Galvantula's eyes, increasing the accuracy of her sight. Galvantula rubbed her mandibles together, producing a large cloud. A wicked Thunder bolt pierced through, dealing an impressive amount of damage to the Swanna.

_Hilbert defeated Leader Skyla!_

"Spectacular! What the sight to behold! There is but one outcome that should happen!"

_Hilbert received the Jet Badge from Skyla!_

"Now, continue on whatever your quest is!"

* * *

Hilbert and Hilda began the long trek to and through Twist Mountain without the aid of Skyla, and with the thoughts of Ligray 42 just barely within their subconscious. The next leg of this journey was cut in half by Cheren.

"Hilbert… you must be the stronger of the two, now that you have earned the Jet Badge."

"How can you tell?" Hilbert asked.

"…I just feel like it, OK? But I must know your power on my own. Do battle with me!"

_Hilbert is challenged by PKMN Trainer Cheren!_

_PKMN Trainer Cheren sent out Unfezant!_

_Go! Galvantula!_

Galvantula was providing new and exciting options for old battles. Using her ability Compoundeyes, she took aim at Unfezant, and used her Thunder attack at massively boosted accuracy. Like Swanna before it, Unfezant couldn't withstand the blow.

_PKMN Trainer Cheren sent out Pignite!_

Pignite coated himself in a fiery coating, before charging into Galvantula. A magnificent Heat Crash, and one which massively affected the rather light Galvantula.

_Go! Simipour!_

Simipour giggled lightly, and rushed at Pignite. She gambolled about, using an Acrobatics, before finishing with a Scald.

_PKMN Trainer Cheren sent out Simisage!_

_"__So, who'll win this one?" _Simipour laughed. She rushed towards Simisage, using her Acrobatic manoeuvres to deal damage. Simisage used a Seed Bomb attack, blasting Simipour back. Simipour shot an Ice Beam from afar, taking care of Simisage rather efficiently.

_PKMN Trainer Cheren sent out Liepard!_

Liepard opened with a Fake Out. Luckily for it, Simipour had taken sufficient Seed Bomb damage to faint from this insignificant damage.

_Go! Serperior!_

Serperior pulled a Leaf Blade from a non-existent scabbard, and slashed at the Liepard. Its frail defences immediately yielded to the swiftly dealt blow.

_Hilbert defeated PKMN Trainer Cheren!_

"Impressive! And I finally get to see you in combat!" a voice rang from atop the cliff.

"What?" Hilbert cried out, looking around in fear.

"It's just Alder. The Champion of Unova."

"Glad you remembered my name, Cheren." Alder walked up to the trio, looking between the ex-combatants.

"Hilbert, brother of Hilda, I can see a Trainer's character from the way they fight. Can I tell you how you fight?"

"…Eh, sure," Hilbert shrugged.

"…You are a level headed one of a group. You seek to see reason where there may be none. Your loyalty to your friends, and especially to your sister, is highly commendable. Yet… you are troubled. You worry about Hilda's run-ins with Team Plasma, and being the only one to know about Hilda's past, you aren't without reason. But you take a more methodical approach… until the time is right."

"Wow… you're actually pretty spot on," Hilbert said.

"I try to be. Anyway, I can tell that you're worried about Team Plasma. …To be perfectly honest, so am I. I can feel something in these old bones. They're on the move."

"…What could they be on the move for?" Hilda asked.

"…Forward… through the mountain… a tower… It's coming to me… Dragonspiral Tower! That's the most likely spot!"

"Wow… you can tell all that?" Cheren asked, excited to see such a display.

"When you wander the world as I do, you begin to develop a sixth sense of your surroundings. Luckily, Dragonspiral Tower is close by, as the crow flies… but we must pass through Twist Mountain to get there. As the name implies… it's a wee bit of a doozy."

"Fun."

**The correct answer is b) Woobat. However, come back in two years, and you might find _a_ bat.**

**Next time, on _What is Good, Really?_, the heroes will have made it to Icirrus City, and all hell will break loose. This is the point in the story where stuff gets intense. (At least in my book.)**


	8. Ice, Fire, Thunder and Love

**Trainers, where might one look to find a Golett?**

**a) Dragonspiral Tower  
b) Relic Castle  
c) Victory Road**

"Ouch!" Alder roared. He had fallen over, and sprained his ankle.

"Alder!" Cheren called out, turning back from the general running.

"Cheren… what are you doing?"

"This is not my fight. If anyone deserves to roll Plasma heads, it's Hilda. But you have given me too much to think about. I'm not going to leave you stranded in a cave."

"…Thank you, Cheren. You have matured."

"Hold still. I'm going to need to wrap this around your ankle."

"Hilda! Hilbert! The Gym Leader Brycen can help you!" Alder called out towards the retreating figures of Hilbert and Hilda.

* * *

"Brycen, we need your help! Team Plasma's going to attack, if they aren't already attacking, Dragonspiral Tower!" Hilda hurriedly explained to Brycen.

_Hilda is challenged by Leader Brycen!_

_Leader Brycen sent out Vanillish!_

"Not the response I was expecting, especially in crisis mode, but…"

_Go! Bao!_

Bao spat a Flame Burst at Vanillish, which knocked out the Vanillish in one shot.

_Leader Brycen sent out Cryogonal!_

Cryogonal spat out a Frost Breath at the same time Bao used a Flame Burst. The nature of both attacks meant that both collided with the intended target, but Bao's resistance allowed him to survive where Cryogonal did not.

_Leader Brycen sent out Beartic!_

"I can sense them… yes… this will make my stand…"

Beartic used a Brine attack, a surprise blow to take down Bao.

_Go! Lampent!_

_What? Lampent is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Lampent turned upside down with the power of a Dusk Stone Hilbert had found in Twist Mountain. The helm that Lampent had previously expanded into four candles, which flared into light. The first flame, the one in the orb, popped out of what was now the top, and a pattern resembling a face appeared on the orb.

_Congratulations! Your Lampent evolved into Chandelure!_

Chandelure used a Flame Burst, managing to get the Beartic taken down with a frankly absurd magical power.

_Hilda defeated Leader Brycen!_

"…Yes… perfect timing. I saw potential, and what I got was the best time management regime ever devised. Thank you for your time. Oh, and…" Brycen said, leaving the Gym.

_Hilda received the Freeze Badge from Brycen!_

"…Wait! Brycen!"

* * *

Hilbert and Hilda exited the Gym, narrowly avoiding bumping into Brycen. Around him, they saw Cheren and Bianca.

"So you were stalling for backup? Next time, could you not-?" Hilda began, before Brycen hushed her. He pulled out three Cryogonal-shaped shurikens, and tossed them three different directions in one throw. Three men jumped out of the shadows to avoid the blows, and landed, perfectly visible, surrounding Hilda.

"Your ninja technique requires much improvement," Brycen critiqued.

"You weren't exactly hidden either. Now… the boss would like to see you and your little friend on top of Dragonspiral Tower, girl. Do not disappoint…"

* * *

The large group ran their way up Dragonspiral Tower. Team Plasma goons glared at them as they ran past, but did nothing to stop their progress. At the very top, they encountered none other than N. And behind him…

"Yes. Feast your eyes on none other… than the Dragon to represent ideals… the Deep Black Pokémon… ZEKROM!"

_So… these are the ones who oppose you, Master? _Zekrom asked.

"Not all of them… just the two with brown hair… uh… that guy, and… her. But don't attack now… do you know about the other, Reshiram?"

"Reshiram?"

"You know… the Vast White Pokémon, the Dragon to represent truth?"

"No, can't say I'm familiar with that part of the legend. I only recall one dragon that created Unova," Hilbert said.

"Very well. Find Reshiram or the Light Stone, collect the Legend Badge, and come to see me at the Pokémon League. If it is your belief that Pokémon and people are not to be separated, you should do this." Zekrom spread his wings, and flew. N jumped on board, and with that, Team Plasma was moved out.

* * *

"You cannot allow people and Pokémon to be split. Such a distinction will cause untold amounts of problems. I must go and reflect on what has transpired. You must never lose hope," Brycen stated. He left the tower, followed by Cheren and Bianca.

_"__Are the bad people gone?" _a meek voice asked from the corner of the room.

"Huh? Another Pokémon? I wonder what this one wants…" Hilbert said, turning his head to face the Pokémon. It waddled its way to Hilda's feet, before bumping into them.

_"__The man with the green hair made me activate that Dark Stone… ooh… now I miss my home…"_

"Do you want to come with us? I can't promise we won't see those guys again, but when we do…" Hilda said.

_"__Cutting time."_

"I think it agreed…" Hilbert said. Hilda threw out a Poké Ball, and caught her final Pokémon party member.

_… … … …__Gotcha! Axew was caught!_

"I think I'll name this one Cutter…" Hilda decided.

_"__Cutter! Yes, let's cut bad people!"_

"I think he likes it," Hilbert said.

* * *

Hilbert and Hilda left the Dragonspiral Tower with Cutter in hand. They were met by Alder.

"What happened up there?" he asked, limping over to see them.

"Team Plasma offered us an ultimatum. Get Reshiram, get the Legend Badge, and get to the Pokémon League. We will be doing just that!" Hilda called out.

"Good. You have the spirit to unite man and Pokémon for good! To that end, may I suggest you visit the Relic Castle in Route 4?"

"…" Hilbert and Hilda looked at each other.

"You will. We'll get right on taking that advice. I swear."

* * *

Luckily, there was a way to get to the specific point in the desert. The 'Relic Castle', as Alder put it, was actually the castle of Kasedraru that Guardian was guarding before he joined Hilda's team. Guardian knew this part of the desert well, and thus could land at that part of the desert with ease. They hurriedly descended to the home of the Light Stone.

"Well done for making it this far…" Ghetsis said. Hilbert jumped, and Hilda landed on top of him.

"YOU!" Hilda roared.

"Yes. Me. If it weren't for N… this ancient castle would be your tomb. But he wants you alive…"

"Just tell us where the Light Stone is!" Hilda roared.

"It has long since been excavated from here! Ahahaha-"

*SLAM*

Ghetsis was pounded into the ground. He popped himself out, and ran out of the castle. He whacked a support pillar as he past, knocking down a rush of sand to cover his path.

"Well, now what?" Hilda asked, rushing to the sand. Hilbert looked only at the Pokémon who pounded Ghetsis into the ground.

_The wild Golurk attacked!_

_Go! Serperior!_

Golurk gave a guttural growl, and grabbed at Serperior's neck. Serperior permitted this, and grabbed a Leaf Blade from thin air. He slashed at Golurk, making it drop him, and allowing a Leaf Tornado to swirl at its feet. Golurk shook the ground with and Earthquake, a move that Serperior was at ease dodging.

"My turn!" Hilbert called out. He tossed his Poké Ball, which enclosed itself around Golurk.

_… … … …__Gotcha! Golurk was caught!_

_Don't get cocky, Hilbert, _Guardian said. He looked at where the Golurk had once stood.

_That was the bodyguard of the Original Dragon, when he visited Kasedraru._

"You met the Original Dragon?" Hilbert asked.

_"__Yes. Pray you do not do the same. He is a powerful Pokémon, and if his pieces reunite, I doubt it will be in peace. Samaur would be hard pressed to survive._

"…Understood. Hey, wait… do you know what would have happened to the Light Stone?"

_…__Where might I look if I want to see the treasures humankind has stolen?_

* * *

"Excuse me, Lenora?" Hilbert called out into the museum. Lenora walked into the room.

"Yes? What is it, Hilbert?" she asked. Hilbert did not answer at first, still looking around the room. His eyes lit up on the white stone he saw at the first visit.

"This stone is very… it radiates heat… I can sense it…"

"Yes?"

"Can I have it?" Hilbert asked. Lenora was taken aback at the suggestion.

"Sure. But don't break it!"

"I won't…"

* * *

Back at Icirrus City, Hilbert and Hilda chose to press on to the east. Opelucid City, the home of the last Gym Badge, as well as the home of a pair of Dragon Masters. Hilbert and Hilda hoped the two Masters would know enough about the Light Stone to help them awaken Reshiram before the confrontation with N.

However, they were interrupted on the journey out of Icirrus by Bianca.

"Hi, Hilbert. So… you're going to fight N? Even with that Zekrom of his?"

"…I have no choice. It's fight him or have people and Pokémon eternally separated."

"Tough break, yeah… Do you want to fight me? You know, to gain experience?"

"Only if you do."

_Hilbert is challenged by PKMN Trainer Bianca!_

_PKMN Trainer Bianca sent out Stoutland!_

_Go! Chandelure!_

Stoutland charged forward, and intended to Crunch. Chandelure stood stock still, and vanished. He reappeared at the far end of the field. Stoutland changed direction, and charged again. This time, Chandelure shot a Flame Burst at the Stoutland, defeating it.

_PKMN Trainer Bianca sent out Samurott!_

Chandelure prepared a Shadow Ball, but his attack was interrupted by a super-fast Aqua Jet.

_Go! Petal!_

Petal gave a noblewoman's laugh, and used a Petal Dance. The attack was a beautiful flurry of blossoms, which left Samurott dazed.

_PKMN Trainer Bianca sent out Simisear!_

Simisear used a Flame Burst, which set the hem of Petal's dress on fire, but did not actually defeat her. Petal used a second Petal Dance, and a tuft of energy appeared over her forehead. She was not confused. However, the second Flame Burst did finish her.

_Go! Samaur!_

Samaur pulled out a seamitar, and called upon the might powers of the ocean to defeat the Simisear.

_PKMN Trainer Bianca sent out Musharna!_

Musharna used a Psybeam, to which Samaur blocked with a seamitar. The horn of his helm glowed a bright yellow, and he charged. The Megahorn plunged right into Musharna, defeating it.

_Hilbert defeated PKMN Trainer Bianca!_

"Wow… you can kick N's butt with your Battle Ring arm tied behind your back! I believe in you! Now believe in yourself… and go give Team Plasma a sound thrashing!" Bianca said, as words of encouragement.

**The correct answer is a) Dragonspiral Tower.**

**Next time, on _What is Good, Really?_, we handle the Dragon masters of Opelucid City, Drayden and Iris. We're wrapping up: Three or four chapters remain.**


	9. Dragons and Dragon Masters

**Trainers, which of Fraxure's Abilities can raise Attack?**

**a) Mold Breaker  
b) Rivalry  
c) Unnerve**

Hilbert and Hilda walked into Opelucid City, enthralled by its splendour. The town had a distinctly technological feel to it, but did not feel at all like a cold town. On the contrary, the town had new life poured into it by the tech. But what caught the pair's attention was a small crowd around a plateau, where a speech was about to be delivered.

"Hilbert, Hilda! Over here!" a man beckoned. The young girl next to him turned around, and beckoned as well. Hilbert and Hilda wandered up next to them.

"Who are you? And how do you know our names?" Hilda asked.

"There is no time for that now. Just know we are friend, not foe," the man stated. Sure enough, following that statement, the speaker had reached his position.

It was Ghetsis.

"Greetings, citizens of Opelucid City. I come to you bearing a message. The King of Team Plasma, N, has united with the power of the Deep Black Pokémon Zekrom. He has now been recognised as the legendary hero. Shortly, we will defeat the Pokémon League, and we will create a new world."

"What?" echoed through the crowd.

"Yes. A world in which people and Pokémon are separated! Pokémon are beings we are not worthy of oppressing. Their potential is massive, and it's being wasted by humanity! I implore of you! Release your Pokémon now!

"Thank you for your time," Ghetsis finished. He vanished.

* * *

The man and the girl had guided Hilbert and Hilda to their home.

"I'll get us started. I am the mayor of this town, Drayden. This here is my apprentice and best friend, Iris. We are the Dragon Masters that Alder has spoken to you about. It was he who introduced you to us."

"Dragons are the most powerful of all Pokémon types. But they are also the most mysterious. Science can do little to understand them. It takes people determined to know Dragons to understand them," Iris explained.

"It is harder to understand Dragons of legend. What is well known about Reshiram and Zekrom was that they are parts of the Original Dragon. That Dragon was the deity responsible for the entirety of Unova. However, it split in two after a feud between the two heroes whom accompanied it."

"It was a silly feud, really. The older of the two brothers sought to find only the truth. The younger of the two was hunting for ideals. The Original Dragon, companion to both, split in two because of it. Reshiram sided with the older. Zekrom sided with the younger."

"The two dragons fought against each other to see who was in the right… but they were equals in power. All they accomplished was exhausting themselves. From that, the brothers concluded that there was no right or wrong answer to their argument, and it was settled."

"However, following what seemed to be a conclusion to this fight, the war suddenly flared up again. Fire and lightning rained from the heavens, and Unova was a hair's breadth away from complete and utter annihilation. Luckily, in their efforts, one particular forest was set alight."

"Three Pokémon provided their best efforts to get an entire hidden village free from the blaze. The Dragons, touched by this sight, chose to enter hibernation forever, or until a hero with the potential to use their power for good would arrive, whichever came first."

"N woke up Zekrom at Dragonspiral Tower. Reshiram's cave of Relic Castle had been raided, but you managed to get your hands on the Light Stone thanks to Lenora. Now… we cannot awaken your dragon here. Once Reshiram wakes up, it has a store of flame that it needs to get rid of. For that reason, it will refuse to awaken until such time that it won't destroy everyone and everything by doing so."

Hilbert nodded slowly. Hilda had finished taking notes of the long dialogue.

"So… what do we do?" Hilbert asked.

"The only thing we can do. You are going to earn the Legend Badge, and rush to the Pokémon League to end this once and for all."

* * *

_Hilda is challenged by Leader Drayden!_

_Leader Drayden sent out Fraxure!_

_Go! Simipour!_

Simipour dodged the lightning fast Dragon Tail that Fraxure executed right out of the gate. Fraxure began to charge up with a Dragon Dance, giving Simipour the opportunity to use Ice Beam, and get some relief from the Dragons.

_Leader Drayden sent out Druddigon!_

Druddigon was more successful with his Dragon Tail, using it to change Hilda's Pokémon.

_Cutter was dragged out!_

_What? Cutter is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Cutter took in the immense presence of Dragons. All parts of his body turned a darker shade of green, and his cutting jaws grew in size. The tips of his cutting jaws, tail, toes and knees turned red.

_Congratulations! Your Cutter evolved into Fraxure!_

Cutter began with a Dragon Claw, defeating the Druddigon, but not before Druddigon activated his Ability. The tuft of energy dealt some damage to Cutter.

_Leader Drayden sent out Haxorus!_

"The might of Dragons is never to be underestimated!"

Haxorus and Cutter both opened with a Dragon Dance. From there, Haxorus used a Dragon Tail, a move blocked by Cutter's Dragon Claw. The two moves struggled between each other, before Cutter got his blow through. Haxorus tried instead to get a Slash, but Cutter's Dragon Claw, again, passed through. Haxorus failed to stand against this might, and fainted.

_Hilda defeated Leader Drayden!_

"Impressive! That Fraxure has immense potential as a Dragon. When it evolves into Haxorus, I'd like to see it in battle. But for now…"

_Hilda received the Legend Badge from Drayden!_

"Now… you must hurry!" Iris said.

* * *

North of Opelucid City was Route 10, the final step before Victory Road and the Pokémon League. Hilda and Hilbert made their way across it, only being held up by one obstacle.

"Well… this is going to be it…" a boy said behind them. It was Cheren. Bianca was a short distance behind.

"Yes. I must get to the Pokémon League as quickly as possible," Hilbert told him back.

"Hm… Can I do battle with you now? I know it might not be the best time, but I want to battle you at your most powerful before the League," Cheren asked.

"Might be good practice…"

_Hilbert is challenged by PKMN Trainer Cheren!_

_PKMN Trainer Cheren sent out Unfezant!_

_Go! Galvantula!_

Unfezant used an Air Slash, which Galvantula took. Being part Electric, the blow was resisted somewhat. With a tuft of energy, Galvantula used an impressive Thunder, frying Unfezant.

_PKMN Trainer Cheren sent Emboar!_

Emboar stepped forward slowly and deliberately. He set himself on fire, and slammed down onto Galvantula. The Heat Crash had gotten no less effective in the intermittent time.

_Go! Golurk!_

Golurk stood stoically against the Emboar. Emboar tried an Assurance, but couldn't muster much damage. Golurk stomped on the ground, sending a massive Earthquake in Emboar's direction. Emboar fainted.

_PKMN Trainer Cheren sent out Liepard!_

Liepard ran forward, and used a Night Slash. Golurk gave a guttural laugh-like sound, before leaning forward and using a Hammer Arm. Liepard was crushed into the ground, with only his head poking out of the ground.

_PKMN Trainer Cheren sent out Simisage!_

Simisear spread out a Seed Bomb, blowing up parts of the ground, and sending vines into Golurk. Golurk was stopped from moving.

_Go! Chandelure!_

Simisage ran into Chandelure's space, and tried to Lick. Chandelure teleported to another part of the field, and used a Flamethrower from a distance to gradually burn up Simisage.

_Hilbert defeated PKMN Trainer Cheren!_

"Impressive. Most impressive. Now go. Team Plasma's goals are coming to a climax. Win or lose, your battle will change the world."

**The correct answer is b) Rivalry. While I normally go for Mold Breaker, Rivalry is handy in the right place.**

**Next time, on _What is Good, Really?_, we fight the Elite Four.**


	10. Novel, Ending, Sleep and Battle

**Trainers, which type has no shared weaknesses with another Elite Four type?**

**a) Dark  
b) Psychic  
c) Fighting**

The Pokémon League. The final frontier for many up and coming Trainers. And the site of Team Plasma's final stand.

"Are you ready, brother?" Hilda asked.

"Ready as you are, sister!" Hilbert replied.

* * *

"'Events hastened to a climax, as the yin and the yang began to fight.' That's an extract from the novel I'm writing. A challenger from about five minutes ago inspired me to think about this. I wonder how this story will end…"

_Hilbert is challenged by Elite Four Shauntal!_

_Elite Four Shauntal sent out Cophagrigus!_

_Go! Simipour!_

Simipour started with a charge in and Crunch. The blow was powerful to the Cophagrigus, and it fainted with a tuft of energy.

_Simipour's Ability became Mummy!_

_Elite Four Shauntal sent out Jellicent!_

Jellicent used an Energy Ball, lowering Simipour's health. Simipour ran up, and used a Crunch to defeat the Jellicent.

_Simipour's Crunch became disabled!_

_"__Urgh! Seriously!" _Simipour cursed.

_Elite Four Shauntal sent out Golurk!_

Golurk used a mighty Earthquake, finally defeating Simipour.

_Go! Chandelure!_

Chandelure used a Shadow Ball, defeating the giant golem.

_Elite Four Shauntal sent out Chandelure._

Both Chandelure used a Shadow Ball on each other, negating both. Curious, Hilbert's used a Flamethrower, and Shauntal's a Fire Blast. True enough, Shauntal's Fire Blast made contact.

_The power of Chandelure's Fire type moves rose!_

Hilbert's Chandelure grinned. Using another Flamethrower, she disabled Shauntal's defences, allowing a Shadow Ball to take out the Chandelure.

_Hilbert defeated Elite Four Shauntal!_

"'Like a moth to a flame, the ploy worked perfectly…' …Sorry, I was novelising. You must proceed to your next challenge."

* * *

"Oh my Landorus! It's been one dude after another! This is not my lucky day…"

_Hilbert is challenged by Elite Four Grimsley!_

_Elite Four Grimsley sent out Scrafty!_

_Go! Galvantula!_

Galvantula opened with a Signal Beam, which did not do as much damage as predicted. Scrafty retaliated with a Sand Attack, messing with Galvantula's Compoundeyes. The second Signal Beam was enough to win, but for how long?

_Elite Four Grimsley sent out Liepard!_

Hilbert held back a laugh. Using her Compoundeyes, Galvantula managed to get off a Signal Beam that could defeat Liepard easily.

_Elite Four Grimsley sent out Krookodile!_

Krookodile used an Earthquake on the still-blinded Galvantula, finishing it. A tuft of energy emitted from its jaws. Krookodile's Moxie boosted its Attack!

_Go! Drill!_

Luckily, there was a defensive option! Drill charged into the ground, leaping from it every so often to avoid an Earthquake. Drill charged into the Krookodile, using a Drill Run to deal enough damage to defeat the Krookodile.

_Elite Four Grimsley sent out Bisharp!_

Still in the middle of a Drill Run, all Drill had to do was turn around, and continue his rampage. Bisharp put up a defiant resistance, but eventually fell to the Drill.

_Hilbert defeated Elite Four Grimsley!_

"For every victory, there is a corresponding loss. One must not savour on victory, nor can they wallow in loss. You must fight on."

* * *

*Yawn…* "Can't a girl get her beauty sleep without getting interrupted every few seconds? …OK, fine, I'll battle. Just try not to put me to sleep."

_Hilbert is challenged by Elite Four Caitlin!_

_Elite Four Caitlin sent out Reuniclus!_

_Go! Chandelure!_

Chandelure summoned a Shadow Ball, which was hurled at the foe at really high speeds. The gunk was caught by Reuniclus' gunk, and Reuniclus defeated.

_Elite Four Caitlin sent out Musharna!_

Musharna summoned its own Shadow Ball, which was blocked by Chandelure's. Musharna opted next for the Psychic, which, while doing a lot of damage, did neither win the match, nor block the incoming Shadow Ball.

_Elite Four Caitlin sent out Sigilyph!_

Sigilyph opened with an Air Slash. The wider shape of the air allowed it to bypass Chandelure's Shadow Ball more readily, and with Chandelure so close to loss as was, it was simple to knock Chandelure down to zero.

_Go! Golurk!_

Golurk charged forward, using a Shadow Punch. With a tuft of energy, the blow was super powerful in colliding with Sigilyph.

_Elite Four Caitlin sent out Gothitelle!_

Gothitelle looked about Golurk, as if looking for something. This frisk did nothing to help her cause, as it gave Golurk an opportunity to use a Shadow Punch to megaton effect.

_Hilbert defeated Elite Four Caitlin!_

"As a Trainer, you excel with elegance. I look forward to doing battle in the future."

* * *

"So… you are the people who will be able to defeat N? He has mentioned plenty about you. It is my intent to test your strength… KIAI!"

_Hilbert is challenged by Elite Four Marshal!_

_Elite Four Marshal sent out Throh!_

_Go! Guardian!_

Guardian used a Psychic on the Throh, and an Air Slash on the next Sawk. Both foes fell like dominoes to the ancient guardian of Kasedraru.

_Elite Four Marshal sent out Conkeldurr!_

Conkeldurr picked up his pillar, and ran straight to Guardian. Throwing the pillar upwards, the Stone Edge attack dealt critical damage to Guardian.

_Go! Bao!_

Bao used his Acrobatics, and defeated the Conkeldurr past his pillars.

_Elite Four Marshal sent out Mienshao!_

Mienshao draped himself delicately in his flowing sleeves. He shot forward with a sudden Retaliate. Panickedly, Bao spat a Flame Burst into Mienshao, interrupting the attack. Bao was significantly cheered by this, and was able to do an Acrobatics to win.

_Hilbert defeated Elite Four Marshal!_

"There is no one way to win every time. But you have found the courage to win several different ways. May you find the way to triumph over evil!"

**The correct answer is c) Fighting. No other type in the Elite Four is weak to Flying or Psychic.**

**Next time, on _What is Good, Really?_, we fight N. Reshiram meets Zekrom.**


	11. The Crooked One

"Trainers… release your Pokémon!" N called out from the Champion's Room. Hilbert and Hilda were too late! However, N noticed them at that moment.

"Uh… cancel that order momentarily!" N called again.

"Can they even hear you?" Hilbert asked. N shrugged, and raised his hands. A gigantic castle emerged from the sands, and surrounded the Pokémon League.

"This is my castle. If you wish to fight, come find me. You did bring Reshiram, did you not?" N said. Hilbert pulled out the Light Stone.

"Good. Now… follow!"

* * *

"Hold it!" shouted six voices. Six of the Seven Sages appeared to bar the path.

"Doesn't anybody understand? Me and N have a fight to do! We can't be stopped every five seconds by some other guy!" Hilbert moaned.

"Then don't worry about these guys," a girl said from behind him. Bianca had come. She gave a whistle.

"Simisear!"

"Simisage!"

"Simipour!"

"Watchog!"

"Leavanny!"

"Zebstrika!"

"Excadrill!"

"Swanna!"

"Cryogonal!"

"Haxorus!"

"Musharna!"

Twelve Pokémon lined up to face the Six Sages. Bianca stepped forward, accompanied by all eleven Gym Leaders. Cilan, Chili, Cress, Lenora, Burgh, Elesa, Clay, Skyla, Brycen, Drayden and Iris had all shown up to block the Six Sages.

"Now go! The time we have purchased will not last forever!" Bianca said.

* * *

"So… you have made it…" N said. Hilbert had finally made it to the throne room. Hilda had not. She needed to go somewhere.

"Reshiram… your time is now! Unleash from the Light Stone!" Hilbert cried out. The Light Stone appeared in the centre of the room, and opened up. Reshiram spread from the Stone's centre, burning up several of the rooms puddles.

_Feels good to stretch my legs. So… this ninny has threatened people and Pokémon alike? _Reshiram asked.

"I didn't mean to…" N sighed.

_You speak the truth. But regardless, I must stop you. Hilbert, you may?_

Hilbert cast back, and tossed his Poké Ball. It soared true, and Reshiram was caught.

"And now… Shall we begin?" N asked.

_Hilbert is challenged by Team Plasma N!_

_Team Plasma N sent out Zekrom!_

_Go! Reshiram!_

_Zekrom is radiating a bursting aura!_

_Reshiram is radiating a blazing aura!_

Zekrom went first. It used a Fusion Bolt, dealing a lot of damage. Reshiram focused, and unleashed a Fusion Flare back. Having partially absorbed the power of Fusion Bolt, Fusion Flare was much stronger, and able to take down the opposing Zekrom.

_How's that for balance in power? _Reshiram asked.

_Team Plasma N sent out Carracosta!_

Carracosta enveloped himself in an Aqua Jet, and charged at the foe. Reshiram was too exhausted from the Fusion Bolt to do anything about it.

_Go! Serperior!_

Serperior pulled out a Leaf Blade, and waited for the next Aqua Jet. When it arrived, Serperior lunged forward with the blade. Carracosta ran its length, fainting before he reached the hilt.

_Team Plasma N sent out Vanilluxe!_

Vanilluxe gave a suspicious cackle, and used a Flamethrower on Serperior to faint it.

"Wait, Flamethrower… that's not a Vanilluxe!" Hilbert exclaimed.

_Go! Galvantula!_

Avoiding the Flamethrower, Galvantula's Signal Beam pierced right through Zoroark's Illusionary copy of a Vanilluxe, and also fainted the Zoroark for good measure.

_Team Plasma N sent out Archeops!_

Archeops' claws were coated in a draconic energy, as Archeops slashed with his talons. Piercing Galvantula's electric fur like a hot knife through butter, Galvantula had no hope of facing the Archeops.

_Go! Simipour!_

Simipour began with a Scald to lower Archeops' health. The incoming Dragon Claw felt a lot weaker. Capitalising on this, Simipour used an Ice Beam as a finisher.

_Team Plasma N sent out Klinklang!_

Klinklang began rapidly grinding into itself, and generated a snappy Thunderbolt. Simipour was fainted.

_Go! Golurk!_

Golurk stood menacingly before Klinklang. It pounded the ground, producing a mighty Earthquake to ram the gears straight into each other and all over the place.

_Team Plasma N sent out Vanilluxe!_

Vanilluxe or Zoroark, this time it didn't matter. Golurk slammed down with a Hammer Arm. The Frost Breath Vanilluxe rapidly produced both stopped the blow and proved he was a genuine Vanilluxe.

_Go! Chandelure!_

Luckily Hilbert had a counter. Chandelure sprayed a Flamethrower, defeating the Vanilluxe…

_Hilbert defeated Team Plasma N!_

…Finished the fight, and saved human-Pokémon relations from a quick and painful demise.

"All my dreams… shattered into a million pieces…" N sighed.

"Don't feel bad. Not everyone can change the entire world. Most people have to do it a town at a time, if that," Hilbert assured him.

"Yeah… I guess I was just trying too hard, wasn't I? Perhaps Team Plasma wasn't the brightest idea…"

"You fool!" a sharp voice roared from the back of the room. Ghetsis had walked into the room, snarling with rage.

"Team Plasma is not yours. Team Plasma was never yours! Team Plasma is mine to control! And control it I shall. I never wanted to free the Pokémon. I wanted humans to be powerless before me! I should have conquered the world! But you good for nothing not-my-son ruined that for me by losing to this random boy off the streets!" Ghetsis let loose, crowding N.

"What… did you call my brother?" Hilda asked, walking in right behind Ghetsis. She had two Poké Balls on a long sash… her Grassside Girls sash.

"What's it to you?" Ghetsis roared. Hilda smiled. She continued to swing her Poké Balls in a rhythmic fashion.

"It means… you are going to pay for what you have done. To the Original Dragon, to N, to Hilbert… to Rosetta… I have come prepared. You cannot win."

_Hilda is challenged by Team Plasma Ghetsis!_

_Team Plasma Ghetsis sent out Cophagrigus and Bouffalant!_

_Go! Bao and Samaur!_

Hilda had swung her Pokémon into action. Bao opened with a Crunch on the Cophagrigus, while Samaur pulled out his seamitars to face the Bouffalant. Bouffalant charged at Samaur in a Wild Charge, while Cophagrigus attempted to Shadow Ball Bao. Bao dodged expertly, and used a Crunch to finish off Cophagrigus. Samaur took the Wild Charge, and fainted. Bouffalant finished himself off due to recoil.

_Team Plasma Ghetsis sent out Eelektross and Bisharp!_

_Go! Drill!_

_Drill breaks the mold!_

Drill clasped her drills together. She slammed them into the ground, using the mightiest of Earthquakes. All three other Pokémon fainted.

_Team Plasma Ghetsis sent out Seismitoad and Hydreigon!_

_Go! Petal!_

Petal used a Petal Dance, and took down the Seismitoad instantly. Hydreigon was made madder for it, and used a Surf in such a way both Drill and Petal went down.

_Go! Guardian and Cutter!_

Guardian used an Air Slash to lower Hydreigon's health. Hydreigon shrugged it off, and used a Dragon Pulse on Guardian to finish him off. Cutter stood alone. Cutter was fine with this.

_What? Cutter is evolving!_

Time stood still, as Cutter grew taller and taller still. His dark-coloured skin turned yellow, and his cutting jaws widened into full blown axe blades.

_Congratulations! Your Cutter evolved into Haxorus!_

Cutter used a Dragon Claw. The might of a recently evolved Haxorus was too much for Hydreigon to bear. He fell to his knees, defeated.

_Hilda defeated Team Plasma Ghetsis!_

"You… can't defeat me…" Ghetsis panted. Alder and Cheren arrived in the room.

"Looks like she did," Cheren said, winking. Hilda smiled, and returned Cutter to his Poké Ball.

* * *

"Now, N… do you still think people and Pokémon should be separated?" Alder asked.

"No… there will always be someone like Ghetsis, scheming to take over the world." Alder nodded solemnly.

"Just as there are good people like Hilbert and Hilda, there will be people like Ghetsis. It is important not to lose sight of those good Trainers, if nothing can be done about the bad," Alder said.

"Well… time to get you into jail, buddy," Cheren said. He and Alder grabbed Ghetsis by the arms, and pulled him from the room.

"No! This can't be happening! I AM PERFECTION!"

"Yeah, yeah, tell it to the judge," Cheren snarked. All three of them were out of the room, leaving N, Hilbert, and Hilda.

* * *

"…After all that… Ghetsis…" N stuttered.

"Ghetsis is gone. He won't be able to harm you. You're free," Hilbert assured him.

"I have no right to be the hero! I'm just some puppet!"

"Would 'some puppet' be able to defeat me in battle? Would 'some puppet' be able to harness the Original Dragon's power?" Hilda asked. "Ghetsis is just a heartless freak. You, on the other hand, are something else."

"You'd say so?" N asked.

"Absolutely…"

N walked to the back of the room, where a giant hole could be found in the wall. He threw a Poké Ball through it, sending out Zekrom.

"Hilda… Hilbert… thank you. It is because of you… I have courage. Yes. I know what I have been doing is wrong… and I can atone for that. That is something Ghetsis will never be able to do…" N turned to Hilda.

"You mentioned a girl named Rosetta?" he asked. Hilda nodded, her eyes starting to tear up.

"Don't cry, Hilda. She is alive. I saw what Ghetsis was doing to her. I don't know why I ever thought Ghetsis would help me after that… I'm sorry. But Rosetta… she knew she had to leave. She escaped Team Plasma when Ghetsis thought to send her on a mission. To a backwater town…"

"Rosetta…" Hilda murmured.

"Ghetsis hid the name of the town. I have not been able to find her. But I know, deep down, that wherever she is, she is happy." N jumped on his Zekrom.

"I have to go and think. Hilbert! Keep your sister by your side. She is a keeper. And Hilda… think over what I have said. You may one day get to see Rosetta again. Never forget that." N turned on his dragon, and zoomed into the sky. Hilbert sent out his Reshiram into the sky.

"So… do you want to look for her?" Hilbert asked. Hilda nodded. She jumped on Reshiram behind Hilbert.

_Next stop, Humilau City!_

**Well... it's done. _What is Good, Really?_, the story I was least looking forward to, is done.**

**But enough about my stigma, it's time to look to the future. After the round of _Power of Intelligence_, we will come right back to Unova with the next story, _Revenge is a Dish Best Served Ice-Cold_. However, following my failure to implement Lilligant significantly into this story's ending, I might actually want to rejigger the teams of Nate and Rosa, so expect a delay. I won't guarantee you'll get one, but expect one.**

**Oh, about the Lilligant... it's part of a personal running joke. On every personal playthrough of a Generation V game, whether I use a living Unova Pokedex or not, I have never failed to bring a Lilligant to fight Ghetsis. By now, Ghetsis with me in charge should have a phobia of the things, which I had half a mind to include as part of this story and the next. Sadly, there wasn't room for it, making my story notes _entirely _useless.**

**It's not always black and white, but your heart always knows what's right.**


End file.
